Crimson from Different Worlds
by iamsuperLIAM
Summary: Daisuke is a typical boy until he discovered his "multiple worlds". Daisuke was given the codename "Crimson" for he is known for his bloody way of fighting in order to protect and defend his friends, comrades, and family. Here, he would immerse into different worlds where his other selves lives in. A world of magic, love, and friendship.
1. The Missing Heir

Author's Note:

Crimson/Daisuke is an OC I created and he lives in different worlds with different characteristics. Crimson has his own counterparts in different realms that would connect many worlds such as, Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Highschool DxD and many more. But of course I don't own any of the said anime/stories hence I just created a fan fiction connecting the worlds of my favorite anime.

DAISUKE POV:

Hi everyone. I am Daisuke Valmonte. I'm a regular college student in a regular school. My life was typically normal since I was just an average kid in a normal college. Yeah, my life is just as normal as other people around me until the day I joined this theater organization in our school. My life changed because of that. Becoming a theater actor is one of my dreams since I was a child. I want to perform to entertain the people I loved the most; my family, my mother and father, my younger brother and my kids. Yeah you heard me right, my kids. Their story would be revealed in the later chapters of my life but yeah, before they came into my life, I was raised as an only child.

Enough with my background, as I was saying my life changed when I joined this theater organization in our college. One day, when I arrived too early in our auditorium, a strange circle appeared beneath my feet and suddenly a girl with a crimson hair appeared right in front of my eyes together with another girl with black long hair. They held me in their arms and I lost my consciousness.

When I woke up, a blonde girl was at my side accompanied by a blonde guy. They introduced themselves to me.

 **"** **Hi. I'm Asia Argento. And I'm glad that Prez finally found her long lost twin."** The blonde girl said.

 **"** **Asia! Stop telling him everything. Let Prez herself explain all the details to him."** The blonde boy said. **"By the way, I'm Yuuto Kiba. Crimson-sama."** He added.

 **"** **Who is Prez? And why are you addressing me as Crimson? I am Daisuke, Daisuke Valmonte."** I said softly.

The crimson haired girl entered the room and rushed beside me. **"Oh my gosh. You're awake."** She said cheerfully. **"So you've met my knight and my bishop."** She added.

 **"** **Knight? Bishop? What the hell are you talking about? Who are you and why have you abducted me?!"** I shouted and demanded an explanation.

 **"** **Oh my, oh my. I think your twin brother is not that easy to handle."** The black haired girl said upon entering the room.

 **"** **So you are Prez' twin brother?"** The white haired girl said upon appearing beside Asia. **"By the way I am Koneko Toujou."** She added.

 **"** **Oh, I heard it right. Prez' twin is here and is alive."** The brown haired boy said upon entering the room and standing beside the girl who is addressed by Prez.

 **"** **Hi. I'm Xenovia Quarta. Please to meet you Crimson-sama."** The blue haired girl said upon entering the room.

 **"** **Oh, so it is true. The long lost twin is here."** The boy in a school girl uniform said while entering the room.

 **"** **So since everybody is here, I'll introduce them to you one by one."** The crimson haired girl said.

 **"** **She is Akeno Himejima. My queen."** The crimson haired girl said pointing to the girl with long black hair.

 **"** **I believed that she introduced herself to you a while ago."** The crimson haired girl said pointing to Asia. **"She is Asia Argento, one of my two bishops, the other one is that boy wearing the school girl uniform. He is Gasper Vladi."** She continued.

 **"** **This is Yuuto Kiba, one of my knights."** She said pointing Kiba. **"And she** **is my other knight, Xenovia Quarta."** She said pointing to Xenovia.

 **"** **She is my Ruke, Koneko Toujou."** She said while pointing to Koneko.

 **"** **He is my pone, my eight piece pone and my boyfriend. Issei Hyuodou."** She said while holding the hand of the brown haired boy beside her.

 **"** **And finally, I'm Rias Gremory. Your twin sister and the king of my household."** The crimson haired giril finally introduced herself to me.

 **"** **Wait? What? I-i have a sister?"** I asked her.

 **Yup. I am your twin sister. Our onii-sama is the reigning devil king this era."** Rias continued.

 **"** **It is true. Uncle Crimson is back…."** The crimson haired boy said in excitement upon entering the room.

 **"** **Hello Uncle Crimson. I'm Millicas Gremory."** The boy introduced himself.

 **"** **Hello there Mill."** Rias greeted Millicas.

 **"** **This is the only son of our onii-sama."** Rias said and looked in my direction.

 **"** **So it is right. My youngest returned home."** The man with crimson hair said upon entering the room together with another crimson haired man but much younger looking than the man who spoke.

Every bowed down and greeted the last guests. **"Welcome home Father. Welcome home Onii-sama."** Rias said and hugged them both. Millicas ran towards the younger man and hugged him also. **"I missed you so much Otou-sama."** Millicas said.

 **"** **Hello little brother. I'm Sirzechs Gremory, also known as Sirzechs Lucifer the head of all the devils here in the underworld."** The younger man said. **"And this is or father, Lord Gremory. The head of the Gremory clan."** He continued.

 **"** **Thank goodness your safe! We are all looking for you for all these years.."** the lady with brown hair rushed towards me and placed me in her arms while tears rolled down her cheeks.

 **"** **I'm Venelana Gremory. Your mother."** She said while tears continue falling down her cheeks.

 **"Now that you knew your family, can we just talk about what happened that night?"** Lord Gremory stated.

 **"You're right sweetie. He must know why he was in the human realms that long not to know his true identity."** Venelana said to Lord Gremory.

Venelana wiped her tears and started to tell the story of her giving birth to a twin sibling.

VENELANA POV:

 **"Sweetie, I think I would labor these two kids now. My tummy feels so numb right now."** I said warily to my husband.

 **"Sirzechs! We need your help here! Quickly!"** Lord Gremory shouted demanding the presence of his eldest.

Sirzechs rushed to the master's bedroom and assisted me and Lord Gremory.

 **"Sirzechs, fetch some warm water and three clean towels."** Lord Gremory said to Sirzechs.

Sirzechs rushed to the kitchen to prepare a basin-full of warm water and fetched three clean white towels. After a while he returned to the room and gave the warm water to his father when a baby went out of Venelana. Lord Gremory instantly took the baby girl and wrapped it in a clean towel and gave her to Sirzechs.

 **"Take care of her first, Sirzechs. There's another baby we are waiting for."** Lord Gremory said while handling over the baby girl to Sirzechs.

Three minutes later, another baby popped out and Lord Gremory instantly wrapped the baby boy with a clean white towel and handed him over to Sirzechs. Lord Gremory now wipes all the blood stains with the last clean towel, while I lost my consciousness.

The next morning, I woke up and noticed two cribs beside our bed. I instantly rose from the bed and went to both of the cribs. I carried first my only daughter and named her Rias. Then I carried my youngest and named him Crimson. Four years have passed and my twin children played together until one day, a huge anima sucked Crimson away from us. I tried to pull him back but the anima was too strong that made the hands of Crimson slip to my very hands. When the anima closed, I didn't know what to do so I just hugged Rias tight and tears fell down my eyes. **"Mom, when I grow up, I will search for my brother and I will not stop until he's back in our home."** The little Rias said hugging her weeping mother.

DAISUKE POV:

 **"Many years have passed and Rias grew. She started looking for her brother and now she have succeeded."** Venelana said ending her story.

 **"Sorry I'm late Prez."** The girl with long silver hair said upon entering the room.

 **"This is Rossweisse, my other ruke."** Rias said to me pointing to the silver haired girl.

Lord Gremory went closer to me and handed me over a set of chess pieces. I accepted it with so many questions inside my head.

 **"I'll help you with coping up."** Lord Gremory said to me and demanded that all of them should leave the room instantly. All of them followed and I am left inside the room with Lord Gremory.

 **"I know that you have so many questions running in that head of yours. And I also know that everything we've said is hard to believe. But— "**

 **"I'm willing to learn. I want to explore this new world of mine. So can you help me with that? Otou-sama?"** I said while hugging him.

He was so shocked with my reaction but when he gathered back all his senses, **"Ok. I'll help you with that. I'll explain to you everything."** He said.

He explained to me all the things I need to know and he told me I could go back to my life before I knew I was the heir of the Gremory Clan. After spending a week in the underworld, I decided to go back to my earth parents cause I know they are dead worried about me cause I never went home for the past week. But Rias said that a week in the underworld is just like seven hours in earth.

When I got back home I taught that I would be fine being the heir of the Gremory Clan and nobody would dare to fight me. But I was wrong. One day after my true identity was revealed to me, I spoke with my best friend Jan and we had a walk in our favorite park down town. We had fun and Jan said that I may be just dreaming or fantasizing the idea when a fallen angel attacked me and my best friend. In my instinct, I jumped away from the light spear she threw cause Otou-sama said that the light spear from angels and fallen can kill us. When she was finished attacking, I recalled all the things father taught me. I raised my hand and suddenly a huge purple circle was summoned behind the fallen and a huge amount of crimson flames poured out to her. She was in pain but if I released her I'm the one who will suffer. Before she banished, another fallen attacked me from behind but Jan covered me and he received all the light spears the fallen had thrown. It pierced him and he was left unconscious behind me. When I noticed it, I summoned many circles around the bastard and the crimson flames burned him into ashes. I knelt down and check if my friend is still alive. He is but he's unconscious. A crimson circle appeared in front of me and father came out of it.

 **"He is still alive. We can bring him to the hospital if you want."** Otou-san said to me.

 **"But what will we say if the doctors asked of why is he that injured?"** I asked Otou-sama.

 **"There's another option. You can save him by making him one of your pieces."** Outo-sama stated.

 **"Do you trust him?"** He added.

 **"Yes, I trust him. He is my best friend."** I replied.

 **"Do you want him to continue living?"** Otou-sama asked me again.

 **"Of course! I want him to live!"** I shouted.

 **"Make him your piece then."** Otou-sama said.

 **"But what would he be?"** I asked.

 **"You could make him your queen if you want to."** Otou-sama replied.

After the conversation, Otou-sama vanished and I have left with no choice so I got the queen piece in my pocket and placed it in Jan's chest. I performed a ritual Otou-sama taught me and after that, Jan rose as if he was not pierced by many spears.

 **"What the hell happened?!"** He demanded an explanation.

I have left with no choice but to tell my best friend the truth. **"He deserved to hear the truth."** I said to myself and told everything that happened.

 **"Really? You are a devil, and you are the heir of your clan?"** He asked hesitantly. **"And you made me your queen just to make me alive again?"** He continued.

I checked if there are people near us and the moment that I was certain that we are alone in the park, I summoned my wings and started to fly. Then I told him that he can also summon his wings but he just laughed at me. I summoned his wings and he started to fly. His reactions were priceless. After flying above the par, I've decided to bring him to the underworld and let Akeno train Jan and I would train with Otou-sama. Upon discussing this mater to Jan, he agreed and I summoned the purple magic circle and teleported both of us to the Gremory palace.

Many fights with the fallen arise and Jan and I conquered it all, thus completing my set of chess pieces. As you all know, Jan became my queen, Marionne and Robert became my bishops, Aziel and Bino became my knights, Lynn and Luis became my rukes and lastly, Joey became my 8 piece pone like Issei.

Upon completing my pieces, Rias invited my household to do a friendly match. We fought with all our might but we lost the battle. All of them were so down because they failed and we lost.

 **"Come on guys. This is just our first battle. We don't know how it works and how it is played. But now we experienced it first hand and we can learn from that."** I said cheering them up.

 **"Yeah, he's right. We must not pity ourselves for our loss but we need to train and to make our king proud next time."** Robert said.

Everyone agreed and they focused themselves into training. We continued battling several fallen and many stray devils who cause trouble in our place. My team became much stronger and when the decision match came between Rias and Raiser, my household was invited to watch. I saw how the team of Rias lost but we learned some new tactics and learned how to play the game. I challenged Raiser to a battle to stop him from marrying my sister and he accepted the battle. We fought with all our might and gained our first victory but Raiser didn't comply with the terms. He still pushed his marriage with my sister and her household objected it hence saving her from Raiser, and of course with the help of my household.

Every time that there are stray devils who cause trouble in our place, my household teaches the stray devil a lecture he wouldn't forget.

I thought that being a devil is the only thing that was hidden inside me, but I was wrong. One night, an anima opened just right in front of me and sucked me to another realm. I saw many new faces and I have noticed a purple mark behind my neck that is shaped like a fire.

Author's Note:

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Just wait for the next one. Fairy Tail here comes Crimson. :D


	2. Crimson The Missing Wizard

I thought that being a devil is the only thing that was hidden inside me, but I was wrong. One night, an anima opened just right in front of me and sucked me to another realm. I saw many new faces and I have noticed a purple mark behind my neck that is shaped like a fire. I know that I was brought in a different world once again, not by someone, but by that huge anima again.

I wondered around the town where the anima sent me and I saw a huge sign saying: Welcome to Magnolia. **"Magnolia? Where the hell is this place?"** I asked myself while my eyes roamed around the area.

 **"Daisuke!"** A small voice shouted from behind me. I turned around and saw a stunning girl wearing an orange dress, with blue hair, and carrying a black cat.

 **"Where have you been? We've been searching for you for god knows how long."** The black cat added. Wait, what? That cat could talk? Where the hell did that stupid anima brought me? And little did I know, I fainted.

 **"Is he alright?"** The girl with a long white hair asked to the old woman who has pink-like hair.

 **"He is fine, Mirajane."** The old woman replied.

 **"Arigatou Pulyusica-sama."** Mirajane said.

 **"Where am I? And how the hell did you know my name?"** I asked them softly.

 **"I'm Mirajane Strauss, your adoptive sister."** Mirajane replied.

 **"Is it true? Daisuke-nii has returned?"** Another girl with white hair entered the room.

 **"Thank god you're safe onii-chan."** She added and rushed to my bed and cuddled me.

 **"Careful Lisanna. He is not who you think he is."** Pulyusica said to the girl cuddling me.

 **"What do you mean, Pulyusica-sama?"** the girl with blue hair asked upon entering the room carrying some food.

 **"Levy."** Pulyusica said. **"He is Daisuke."** She continued.

 **"I know. So what's the big deal if Lisanna's cuddling him like that?"** Levy asked.

Lisanna stopped cuddling me. **"I understand now."** Lisanna said. **"I realized it the moment I cuddled you. You are Daisuke but not my Daisuke-nii."** She added.

 **"What are you talking about Lisanna?"** Mirajane asked

 **"Remember the time that I vanished from Earthland and suddenly been summoned in Edolas, Mira-nee?"** Lisanna asked. **"Remember the time you saw that Mistogan** **and Jellal** **looked exactly the same? Remember when Wendy said that Pulyusica had the same scent that the dragon Grandine have?"** Lisanna continued.

 **"You mean, he's also from Edolas?"** Levy said in confusion.

 **"It is impossible. The Daisuke-nii in Edolas died in my arms."** Lisanna explained.

 **"So if he's not from Edolas, where did he come from?"** Mirajane questioned.

 **"Hey, what are you talking about? I was just sucked by that stupid anima and brought me here."** I explained.

I rose from my bed and suddenly a purple light shined and after the light vanished, I wore armor, a huge armor with spiky shield on both hands.

 **"The Adamantine Armor! He requiped the Adamantine Armor that only Erza and our Daisuke could requip."** Levy shouted.

 **"Is it possible that our Daisuke and him fused when the anima brought him here?"** A small man in his late 50's appeared in the room.

 **"It is possible Makarov."** Pulyusica answered. **"But it is something that would rarely happen unless….."** Pulyusica continued.

 **"Unless he is that strong and powerful."** The girl with red hair said.

 **"Erza is right. Unless he is that powerful in his own realm."** Pulyusica agreed.

 **"Powerful in my realm?"** I asked with full of curiosity.

 **"Let's just forget about that and wait for the anima to open once again so he could return to his own realm. But for the mean time, I will assign the four of you to guide him in our world. Teach him how our Daisuke or should I say, our Crimson act and react in every situation."** Makarov said.

 **"Yes, Master."** Lisanna, Mirajane, Levy, and Erza replied.

With that, Pulyusica and Macarov left the room. **"Master?"** I whispered to myself.

 **"Yup, you heard it right. Makarov Deyar is the Master of this wizard guild called Fairy Tail."** Mirajane said.

Lisanna explained to me every single thing about their Daisuke, or should I say their Crimson. That was the codename given to him by everybody cause he, I mean I, or should I say their Daisuke is fund of bloody encounters. She also told me that only a few of them knows my real name. Only Elfman, Mira-nee, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Lily, Gajeel, Natsu, Grey, and Lucy knew my real name while everyone else addresses me as Crimson. After explaining my life in Fairy Tail, the ladies accompanied me outside while the others were celebrating my return.

 **"Dia- "** The flying black cat attempted to call me by my name but Levy grabbed him and covered his mouth.

 **"Would you tone down Lily, someone might hear you calling Crimson in his real name."** Levy said to the cat.

 **"Gomene, Levy-chan."** The cat said. **"By the way, where have you been, Crimson?"** He asked me.

 **"I- I came from a secret mission where ma- I mean g-chan requested me to do."** I said hesitantly.

 **"Oh there you are guys. Come join the party."** Said the guy wearing a brown fur coat.

 **"We'll be right there Laxus."** Mira-nee replied.

We then joined the party and some memories of the Crimson inside me came across my mind. I grabbed Grey and pulled him to a room.

 **"Why did you bring me here?"** He asked.

 **"I missed you."** I replied and hugged him tight.

He pushed me back and said, **"I know that you're not the Daisuke I loved!"**

 **"But.."** I said then unconsciously kissed him in his lips.

He tried to push me for a while but he felt deep inside his heart that I am the Daisuke he loved. Or should I say, the Daisuke he loved merged with me. I tried to control myself and tried to stop kissing him, but my body just wouldn't stop. I felt that somebody was controlling my whole system and I let that somebody controls my body that easily. Grey hugged me tighter and returned the kisses when suddenly he pushed me away.

 **"Grey-sama."** The blue haired girl said upon entering the door.

 **"Ju-Juvia."** Grey said. **"Why did you just entered my room without knocking?"** He added.

 **"Gomene Grey-sama. Juvia was just looking for you."** Juvia replied.

 **"What did you saw?"** I asked Juvia.

 **"What did you do to Grey-sama? Why did he push you away?"** Juvia questioned me.

 **"We just missed each other Juvia."** Grey explained. **"I just pushed him away cause we're fooling around."** He added.

With that Juvia left the room. **"Shit. That was close."** I said to Grey while pulling him beside me.

The moment I held him in my arms, the anima once again opened and sucked me leaving Grey behind.


	3. Orochimaru's Experimental Babies

DAISUKE POV:

After returning from Earthland, that scene with Grey kept playing in my mind. Questions swirl around my head asking; Why did you kiss a guy? What the hell is your relationship with Grey? Are you gay? And many more questions that plays in my head. Upon realizing that I couldn't find the answers, I decided to sleep for the rest of the night.

The following morning, I received a letter from Onee-sama (Rias Gremory) that Otou-sama and Onii-sama are looking forward to see my household during the spring break. After seeing the letter, I decided to invite my household to return to the underworld during the break. They all agreed to come and when the spring break came, we travelled back to the Gremory House. We've unpacked our things and the moment I dropped my baggage, presto, an anima sucked me again and brought me to another world.

Travelling inside the anima is very exhausting so every time i exited the anima, I find myself unconscious. A few hours later, I woke up in the lap of a girl with white eyes and a long blue hair.

 **"Finally, you're awake, Onii-san."** The girl said to me.

 **"Onii-san?"** I asked her hesitantly.

 **"Hinata-chan!"** A yellow-hair boy appeared in front of us and pulled her away from me. **"He is not who you think he is Hinata."** He continued.

 **"Nani? He looks like Daisuke-nii."** A younger girl with white eyes appeared and hugged me.

 **"Hanabi!"** The boy with yellow hair pulled the girl away from me.

 **"But Naruto- "** Hinata said.

 **"He looks like Daisuke-nii but he's not him Hinata."** A blonde girl appeared.

 **"Who are you and why are you here?!"** The pink-hair girl shouted as she approaches me.

 **"Let us bring him to Lady Sunade."** The pink-hair said.

They escorted me to the office Lady Sunade and damn she's hot and pretty. After seeing her, she sent me to an isolated area and locked me in. After a couple of hours, Lady Sunade visited me, or should I say interrogated me.

 **"Who are you?"** She asked.

 **"I am Daisuke. Dai-"** As I was introducing myself but she cut me out by laying a punch on the floor and damn she's strong cause the flooring of the room were shattered into pieces.

 **"Who the hell are you! Daisuke is dead! So don't use the name of one of the hero shinobi as an excuse."** She said and she is planning to land a punch on my face.

Just when her fist was an inch away to my face, a guy with a mask and a white hair grabbed Lady Sunade's arm.

 **"Sunade-sama. He has no intentions of putting off a war or misfortune in our land."** The guy explained.

 **"How can you be so sure Kakashi?"** Sunade asked the guy.

 **"He was just sucked by an anima and was brought to this place hence getting the full abilities of the real Hyuga Daisuke."** Kakashi explained.

The two shinobis noticed that a bunch of teenage ninjas were snooping around the area so Lady Sunade called their attention and gathered them in the isolation room.

 **"Daisuke, I want to introduce to you your relatives."** Lady Sunade started. **"She is Hyuga Hinata together with her younger sister Hyuga Hanabi. They are your cousins from your ancestral clan, the Hyuga clan."** Pointing to Hinata and Hanabi. **"She is Yamanaka Ino, your cousin from the Yamanaka Clan."** She said while pointing to the girl with blonde hair. **"That girl over there is your cousin from the Haruno Clan, Haruno Sakura."** Lady Sunade said while pointing to the pink-hair girl. **"And this guy over here is Hinata's fiancée, Uzumaki Naruto."** Lady Sunade said while pointing to the yellow-hair guy.

 **"But how did I become part of those three clans?"** I asked.

 **"Actually you are also a part of the Uchiya Clan."** She answered.

 **"But how did I become a part of these four clans with different bloodlines"?** I questioned her.

 **"You and your younger twin brother Dale are the last children experimented by Orochimaru. Your mother is part of the Hyuga clan and she was ejected with the genes of the Yamanaka, Haruno, and Uchiya while she was pregnant."** She explained.

 **"An experiment? For what? And where is my brother?"** I asked her continuously.

 **"You are part of Orochimaru's experiment. An experiment where you and your brother are the only survivors. He aims to use the kids he experimented as a tool for the war he was planning that time."** She answered. **"After your death, your brother is no-"** She did not finish her explanation because a swirl of light appeared in front of our eyes.

 **"Onii-chan!"** Said the voice from the light accompanied by a warm hug.

Everybody was shocked when a boy with crimson hair just like mine appeared when the light disappeared.

 **"Onii-chan… I thought you were dead… After that final blow that monster gave us I was sucked by that light and travelled and travelled until I got back here. Thank goodness your alive."** The boy said and who still is hugging me tight.

 **"Dale-nii-san. H-he is not who you think he is…"** Hanabi told the boy who is currently hugging me tight.

Tears pour down his eyes and looked at Hanabi, **"What are you saying Hanabi? He is standing right here in front of us. How can you say that he's not who he is?"** Dale said to Hanabi.

I don't know but I hugged him tight and comforted him. **"Yeah, I'm alive. I would never leave my brother alone."** I said while rubbing his back.

Everybody just looked at me and did not know what to feel until, **"Yeah, let us celebrate the return of the two shinobis who willingly save Konoha and nearly ended their lives in the battle field."** Lady Sunade said.

After that chat, I followed Dale to our home. It is located inside the compound of the Hyuga Clan because our mother is a part of the Hyuga family. Hinata invited me to their house and explained to me that after her and Hanabi, if none of them would bear a child, me and Dale would be next to rule the Hyuga Clan. At first, I was shocked with what Hinata said but as I pulled myself together, I accepted the fact that I am one of the heirs of the Hyuga Clan.

After we've rested, we were summoned at the Hokage's office and she sadly announced that she would cancel the celebration because a threat was detected. She then ordered me and my team (Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Dale, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Sai and Inuzuka Kiba) to go to the hideout of the new Akatsuki members in the depths of the country.

In our journey, we divided our group by pair. The pairings are determined by a toss coin and the results are; Hinata and Shikamaru, Sakura and Dale, Ino and Sai, and lastly, me and Kiba. I gave the command that after a week, we should meet up in this very spot where we parted. After giving the instructions, Hinata and Shikamaru headed north, Ino and Sai headed east, Me and Kiba headed west, and Sakura and Dale headed south.

KIBA POV:

Why is he so different? Why does he not notice me? Why does he pretend that nothing happened? Arrrrggg. I can't stop questioning the things that are happening now. Well at least I have the chance to ask him those questions because he decided to split up, and luckily I am his partner. But still, why is he so different. Have I done something that pissed him off? I can't focus on this mission. At this rate, my mind cannot function well.

 **"What are you thinking, Ki-chan?"** A familiar voice asked me.

I turned my head heading to where the voice came from and –smack- I kissed his lips. The soft feeling I can never resist. His lips that felt warm even in a cold weather. I missed his lips, I MISSED HIS KISS. He didn't push me away but he hugged me tight and continued kissing me.

 **"So what are you thinking Ki-chan?"** He asked me again.

 **"Why are you acting so different?"** I asked.

 **"Well, I guess it is because I am not who you think I am. But now I am who you think I am."** He replied.

 **"You're confusing me Daisuke. Go straight to the point."** I demanded him.

 **"I love you."** He said and kissed me again.

After that scene, we continued our mission. We rode at the back of Akamaru He hugged me from behind and I held his arms with my hand and Akamaru ran fast. We reached our destination and prepared a boot camp for the two of us. I fixed the tent while Daisuke looked for food. Akamaru helped in hunting some meat to eat. It was a memorable time with him cause I stayed a week with him, only him. We share the tent, we share the food, we bathe together and all that sweet stuff you can imagine. A week passed and he decided to return to the meeting place. But before we leave, he kissed me again.

 **"This would definitely not the last time that I would kiss you."** He said and kissed me again.

We rode Akamaru and he ran fast back to our meeting place. We arrived safely and also the others arrived safely. We exchange information and planned our way to the new Akatsuki hideout. We've decided that we should go in pairs again so that nobody would notice us. The same pairings was applied. We headed to the new base of the new Akatsuki members and infiltrated it. With my good sense of smell and Daisuke's Amaterasu Biaringan (Sharingan + Byakugan), we managed to infiltrate the west side of the hideout without being noticed.

DAISUKE POV:

We infiltrated the west side territory of the new Akatsuki. With the help of Kiba's sense of smell and my Biaringan, we managed to infiltrate the west side without a hassle. We gathered information inside the hideout when suddenly a voice from nowhere said: **"I have your friends captured. Surrender now or they'll die."** Both of us shivered upon hearing those words. Kiba said that it must be a trap but I said to him that we should surrender to have a look inside the main hideout and recognize the faces of the members. Kiba agreed but sent Akamaru away to hide and receive information that Kiba will transmit to him. We surrendered and the members of the Akatsuki led us to their leader.

We've met the leader and we faught them. Two vs a hundred or more. I used the shadow clone technique so I multiplied and we are not outnumbered now. After everything, we've caught some of the new Akatsuki members and their leader. We returned to Konoha together with the captives and placed them in jail. After that I talked to Kiba regarding the things that had happened during the mission but Kiba just pushed me to the wall and kissed my lips passionately. I also kissed him when the anima took me back to where I really belong. Upon waking up, I saw Dale with me in my real house and my parents treat him as my younger brother.

After a long day, I decided to lie down on my bed and think about what had happened in Konoha. The scenes from where Kiba and I kissed crossed my mind and cannot help but think if I could see him again and think about what Grey would feel if he'll know about that.

Author's Note:

Yes, Hyuga Daisuke is in love with Inuzuka Kiba nut Strauus Daisuke is in love with Fullbuster Grey. How would Daisuke Valmonte handle this feeling? How would he handle this confusion? And there you go, Dale is with him in his real world. So what adventures await the brothers?


	4. The Dimensional Gap

AUTHOR POV:

Rias was kidnapped or should I say cursed by Loki to fight her friends and wielded the armor just like Isei's Balance Breaker. Isei and Rias' household went to the dimensional gap to save their precious president but ending up in battling her. Isei doesn't have a choice but to match up with his beloved Rias. During their battle in the dimensional gap, Sirzech and Azazel contacted Daisuke and his household to give re-enforcements to Rias' Household.

SIRZECH POV:

 **"Daisuke…"** i tried contacting him via magic circle.

 **"Nani, Onii-sama?"** He replied.

 **"Rias and the others are stocked in the dimensional gap. And now, Akeno relayed that Rias is being controlled by Loki and she is now battling with Isei."** I explained.

 **"What do you want me to do, onii-sama?"** He asked.

 **"I need your household to re-enforce them."** I said. **"I know that you can open portals to places where you want to go. So please rescue your sister and the others."** I added.

 **"Ok. I'm on it."** Daisuke replied.

After that, the line was cut. I wonder if he would come and rescue her sister.

DAISUKE POV:

 **"Calling all my household members, I need you now here in my house. P-R-O-N-T-O!"** I spoke with them via magic circle and demanded their appearance immediately.

After a while, all of them where standing right there in front of me and asking what was all the fuzz all about.

 **"Why did you summon us all here all of a sudden?"** Bino asked me.

 **"Why did you come?"** I asked him back.

 **"As one of your knights, I must obey the commands of my king."** Bino replied.

 **"Then that's settled. Everybody step into that portal. The details will be explained to you while we are travelling."** I said.

Everyone stepped into the portal when we heard a boy who was shouting, **"Onii-san! I want to go too."** And before I could react, Dale is there in front of me and the portal shut down and we are transferred to the dimensional gap. First, I explained to them the reason behind why we are travelling inside the dimensional gap. Then I explained who and where Dale did come from. Upon arriving in the place where Issei and the others are, I noticed that Asia is being sucked by a black hole so I ordered one of my bishops, Marionne, to summon a force field that could stop the black hole from sucking anyone else.

 **"Arigatou, Marionne-san."** Asia said to Marionne politely.

 **"It is ok Asia."** Marionne replied.

 **"So what's happening here? Could someone explain this to me?"** I said.

 **"Well, Issei is currently battling Rias and our force field was broken that's why Asia is nearly swallowed by the black hole. Thanks to you guys all of us were spared."** Akeno answered.

 **"Lynn, could you set some defense scripts or some sort of like that to prevent Issei and one-sama to be swallowed by the back hole?"** I asked one of my rooks.

 **"I'll try my best Daiske."** She replied.

 **"Let me give you a hand."** Luis said. **"I'll expand your scripts using my runes. Besides, the both of us are rooks, so we need to help each other out."** He added.

 **"I will help Issei to contain Rias-sama's powers."** Aziel said.

 **"But how could you do that?"** Xenovia questioned her.

 **"She is one of my Knights and she has plenty of gun power so it might help to slow RIas-nee."** I explained.

 **"I'll help too. Kiba, Xenovia, let us help Issei by slowing down Lady Rias."** Bino suggested.

 **"I guess four kinghts should slow Rias."** Akeno said.

 **"Then what would I do?"** Joey asked.

 **"I need you here just in case we've got casualties. Asia can't heal them all at once."** I replied.

 **"But- But I want to join the fight."** Joey said.

 **"That's his orders. As his pone, you should follow whatever he says."** Akeno said.

 **"Jan, Dale, Akeno, and Shirone, I need your shields just in case Rias-nee breaks the defense barriers that Marionne, Luis, and Lynn made."** I said. **"When that time comes, I will be the one to battle Onee-sama."** I added.

 **"Shi-Shirone?"** Koneko asked in confusion.

 **"Yup. I am referring to you Koneko-chan."** I said to her with a smile.

After a while, the knights have fallen. I teleported Kiba, Xenovia, Aziel, and Bino inside the force field Marionne created. There me, Asia, Dale, and Joey attended to their wounds and healed them. Afterwards, they continued slowing Rias-nee down to give Issei a chance to make her unconscious. Everyone in the battlefield exerted all their efforts but Rias-nee couldn't be tamed.

 **"That is it. I'm going in. Everybody fall back."** I said to them and teleported Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Aziel, and Bino inside the force field. **"But first, let me take us all back to our dimension."** I added. Then after a blink on an eye, we were standing in front of Azazel while Rias-nee is still in her dragon mode.

 **"Everybody take cover. I'll handle this."** I said and summoned my wings.

 **"This is a perfect match. Ruin Princess: Rias Gremory VS. Blood Prince: Crimson."** Azazel mouthed.

 **"Blood Prince: Crimson?"** Kiba asked.

 **"Yup. Before he was taken by the anima, the baby prince has these tons of magic that could kill an army of devils with just one cry."** Azazel explained.

 **"He killed an army of fallen who attacked the palace to kill him with his single cry."** Sirzech-nii-sama appeared in his astral projection form. **"And two days later, the anima took him from us."** He added.

 **"This is a fight we must see. A fight between the Ruin Princess and the Blood Prince. Who shall win this battle?"** Azazel said and sat at the corner.

 **"A battle that could end the world."** A man with gray hair appeared.

 **"That's the main reason why Loki cursed Rias."** The cat-like girl said.

 **"Vali Lucifer and Kuroka-nee-sama."** Koneko said.

 **"A battle that can end the world so that Loki could start a new one."** The man in a weird costume appeared.

KONEKO POV:

 **"A battle that can end the world so that Loki could start a new one."** Bikou said.

 **"The destruction of the world? Because of the battle between Daisuke and Rias?"** Akeno asked.

 **"The only one who could stop the destruction of the world is our youngest. Daisuke's younger twin brother. The Calm Prince: Cerulean."** Sirzech-sama said. **"But he two was sucked by the anima long time ago."** He added.

Then I saw Dale summoned his devil wings and flew towards the battling devils. He stood between them and summoned two red magic circles. One in front of President Rias and the other one in front of Daisuke-sama.

DALE POV:

I heard that the Lord Sirzech guy said that I am the only one who could stop the clashing destruction machines above us that are fighting. Well I just assumed it cause I am the only one here that is known to be his younger twin. So I tried summoning my devil wings just like onii-chan did, and the came out. I flew between my brother and my sister and summoned magic circles in front of them. But before I released the energy gathered inside those circles, we heard a voice from nowhere.

 **"Releasing that tons of magic would contain the battling souls but that same tons of magic can perish the ones you treasure the most."** The voice said.

 **"The Red Dragon Emperor!"** Koneko said.

 **"What do you mean?"** Issei asked.

 **"If he releases that tons of magic, it could kill one or both of them."** Red Dragon Emperor said.

 **"But-"** I didn't finish my sentence because onii-chan attacked me with his massive explosions and I fell down to the ground.

Asia and Joey attended my wounds and healed me. We tried to formulate a way that could not kill my siblings. Then I realized that I should just lower the amount of magic a little bit. Just to contain the two of them. So I decided to fly and stand once again between them. I wrapped both of them in some sort of a force field and absorbed their magic.

 **"Shit! There are tons of magic that I need to absorb but I can't handle it anymore."** I said.

 **"Release some of it and distribute it to the world."** Shirone shouted.

The moment I heard Shirone, I summoned a magic circle above me and released all the magic I could release to the universe. Couple of minutes later, I saw my onii-chan and my onee-sama fainted so I released them from the force field I made. Issei grabbed Rias-nee-sama while Kiba wrapped onii-chan in his arms. I went down to see how my brother is doing an saw that Kiba is caressing him.

 **"Daisuke… Onegai… Please wake up."** Kiba said while crying.

 **"He's a strong man Kiba. He'll be alright."** I said to him while patting his back.

 **"Do think he'll like it when he would know that you are crying because of him?"** Jan said to Kiba.

Kiba wiped his tears and threw us a smile. After that, me, Daisuke-nii-chan and the rest of his household was sucked by the anima again and was returned to our original world. But what's the real score between Daisuke-nii and Kiba?

AUTHOR NOTE:

Some parts of Highschool DxD Born were altered for this story. But the Highschool DxD Born or any of the anime I used and will use is not mine. :D hope you enjoy reading..


	5. Camp Half-Blood

DALE POV:

After returning to our own dimension, I really had a hard time digesting the scene I saw before we were sucked back in our real world.

\- FLASHBACK -

KIBA POV:

Dale released both President Rias and Daisuke from his force fields. The both of them where falling down from the sky so I flew as fast as I could to catch Daisuke. I flew down carrying him. I brought him to a safe place and caress him.

 **"Daisuke… Onegai… Please wake up."** I said while crying.

 **"He's a strong man Kiba. He'll be alright."** Dale said while patting my back.

 **"Do think he'll like it when he would know that you are crying because of him?"** Jan said to me.

I wiped my tears and gave them a weak smile. After that, the anima took him away from me.

\- END OF FLASHBACK –

DALE POV:

 **"How's he? Did he wake up already?"** Jan asked me.

 **"Nope. He's still unconscious. I've used all the medical ninjutsu I learned from Lady Sunade and Sakura-nee-sama, but it did nothing."** I replied.

 **"Don't worry, he's a strong man. I'm certain that he'll wake up."** Bino said while patting my back.

 **"Uhhmm. Can I ask you guys something?"** I said hesitantly.

 **"What's that Dale?"** Robert asked.

 **"How well do you know my onii-chan?"** I replied.

 **"If that's your question, better ask Aziel and Jan. They're his best friends."** Lynn said.

I grabbed Aziel and Jan and guided them to a place that no one could hear us.

 **"Why are we here?"** Aziel asked.

 **"I just want to know something about my brother."** I replied.

 **"But why did you take us here?"** Jan asked.

 **"So nobody could hear us. I guess."** Aziel said.

 **"How well did you know my brother?"** I asked them softly.

 **"What do you mean by that question?"** Jan replied.

 **"Uhhhmmm…"** I said.

 **"Is this about Kiba and how he caressed Daisuke there in the Underworld?"** Jan asked.

 **"Uhmmm."** That was the only word I said upon hearing that question.

 **"Daisuke and Kiba-"** Aziel said but her sentence was cut because of a purple magic circle beneath us.

 **"He is my boyfriend. Just like Inuzuka Kiba."** A voice from the purple circle said.

 **"He is my devil-self's boyfriend."** Daisuke-nii said.

After that conversation, the anima opened and sucked the both of us again to a new place.

ANABETH POV:

 **"Are they who I think they are?"** I asked Percy.

 **"But they're supposed to be dead."** Percy replied.

 **"They are who we think that they are."** Chiron said.

 **"But how are they still alive? We saw them being eaten by the Cerberus."** Clarisse mouthed.

 **"They are the other selves of your brothers, Percy."** Dionysus said.

 **"Uncle Percy is it true tha-"** Cerulean said and was stunned when he saw his father.

 **"Cerulean why did you stopped? Is it true that fa-"** Like his older brother, Aqua was astonished when he saw his father lying in front of him.

The two boys started crying and Percy hugged them both. Dionysus explained to us how Daisuke and Dale returned alive and we agreed to act as normal as possible because the memories of our Dale and Daisuke would be altered in the memories of these two.

DAISUKE POV:

Upon waking up, I saw two youngsters around 8 and 9 years old. I think they are brothers because they are much alike. The have slept while they are looking after me. But who are these kids? Where is Dale? And where the hell am I? I tried to move but I couldn't. Maybe because I am not yet fully recovered from that battle last time or because these to kids were sleeping just above my tummy.

 **"Finally. You've awaken. Your brother is outside but you need to rest more so that you can recover."** The man from the door said as he approaches me.

 **"These are your children. The one on your right is your eldest and his name is Cerulean, and this one over here is your youngest, you named him Aqua."** The man said while introducing to me the names of these kids.

Wait, what? Did he just say that these to kids are my children? And looking at him he looks like a man but from his torso downwards, he looks like a horse.

 **"Wait, did I hear it right? These two are my kids?"** I asked. **"And is it just me or do you like some sort of a centaur?"** I added.

 **"Welcome back to Camp Half-Blood Daisuke Valmonte. The eldest son of Poseidon."** The centaur said. **"And yes, I am a centaur. My name is Chiron."** He added.

 **"Daisuke-nii."** Dale screamed from the door and rushed towards me and gave me a hug.

 **"Finally, you're awake."** He continued.

 **"Fa—father is awake?"** Aqua said while rubbing his eyes.

 **"What's going on?"** Cerulean said upon waking up.

I just grabbed the two boys and hugged them tight. Why? I don't know but as if my instinct says that they are my children, as Chiron said. Another guy rushed into the room and hugged me tightly.

 **"Percy, stop hugging your brother like a little brat."** The blonde girl said to the guy who is hugging me.

 **"Thank the gods both of you are alive."** Percy said and grabbed Dale and hugged the both of us.

 **"Can you stand up now Daisuke?"** Percy asked me.

 **"Why are you asking him if he could stand now?"** The blonde girl said.

 **"I will guide them home, Anabeth. I'll bring them to our cabin and let Daisuke rest under water. He'll recover faster there."** Percy said.

Dale helped Percy in accompanying me to our cabin. At the back of our cabin, there is a river. Percy asked me to jump and I did so. The next thing I knew is that I could breathe under water. I saw Percy, Dale, Aqua, and Cerulean swimming towards me. I felt that all the magic that I spent battling Rias-nee-sama was regained. Then I heard a voice from the water saying: **"Welcome home my eldest."**

 **"Did you hear that?"** I asked Percy.

 **"That's father. He's just welcoming the both of you back here in the camp."** Percy replied.

After the swim, Aqua and Cerulean asked Dale if he could play with them so Dale joined the two kids in the ground.

 **"Are those kids really my children?"** I asked Percy hesitantly.

 **"Yup they are your kids."** He replied.

 **"But how could I get children at my age?"** I asked. **"I'm just like twenty years old and my eldest is nine. So how did I get these children?"** I added.

 **"After you saved me, Luke, and Grover nine years ago, we were seven and you were eleven back then, a man cursed you that in every monster you kill, you'll have a baby. After that curse being said, Alecto attacked you and you ended its life. Then a baby boy appeared in front of you."** Anabeth explained. **"And that was the story of how Cerulean was born."** She added. **"A year later, you accompanied me and Clarisse in our first hero mission. We were attacked by an Empousai and killing her was the only option to be alive so you killed her. Then another baby boy appeared and that was Aqua."** She added.

 **"After that quest, Chiron and Dionysus didn't allow you to go to quests until you reached eighteen. Because that was the end of the curse."** A goat-like man entered.

 **"How did you know that Grover?"** Percy asked the goat boy.

 **"The man who cursed him said so."** Anabeth replied.

 **"So if I kill another monster, another child will appear?"** I asked them.

 **"Just like what Grover said, the curse will stop at the age of eighteen. You killed a lot of monsters while we are going to the labyrinth. That's where you and Dale died because both of you were eaten by a Chimera while the both of you are protecting us."** A girl with defined body stated.

 **"Very well said Clarisse."** Anabeth said.

Clarisse rushed towards me and hugged me tightly.

 **"Thanks for saving my life a couple of times now."** She said while tears flow down her eyes.

 **"Is it real that Dai-"** A boy from the door was stunned upon seeing me.

The boy suddenly rushed towards me and swiped Clarisse away.

 **"It is true… You are alive… You are alive…"** He hugged me and tears flow down his checks.

 **"Nico, he is not who you think he is."** Clarisse said.

 **"What does she mean, babe?"** he asked me.

 **"Babe?"** I asked him softly.

 **"He is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He is your partner."** Chiron said while he enters the cabin.

 **"Pa-partner? You mean…"** I asked blushing.

 **"Yup, he is your boyfriend. Chiron just addresses you partners that's all."** Aqua said.

 **"Why is everyone telling him about our relationship? Did he forget me?"** Nico asked and tears continued to fall from his eyes.

 **"I didn't forget you my baby. And I will never will."** I said and everybody looked at me.

 **"Why? Did I say something wrong?"** I asked them.

 **"Nothing. It's just that, there is only one person who calls Nico his baby and that is."** Percy replied.

 **"And that is who?"** I asked.

 **"You."** Nico said and hugged me tightly. **"I love you babe."** He added.

 **"I love you more, my baby."** I replied and planted a kiss in his forehead. He just blushed and pouted.

 **"Ok guys. You shall leave the cabin now. Daisuke is not fully recovered yet. He needs to rest more."** Percy said and everybody went out of our cabin.

 **"Do you remember calling Nico 'My Baby'?"** He asked me when he was sure that nobody was around our cabin.

 **"Yes. Although my memories are shuffled, I recognized his face and I knew that he was the one I was calling 'My Baby'"** I replied. **"Why did you asked?"** I asked him.

 **"So Chiron was right. My brothers' memories would be altered in to your memories."** Percy said.

 **"And so? You know, I could be your older brother now Percy."** I said to him.

He just hugged me tightly and I felt that tears were flowing down his checks.

 **"You really loved your real brothers huh?"** I asked him.

 **"Yes. And I missed them so much."** He replied. **"And I can't be too attached to the both of you because Chiron said that the anima would suck you back in your own world without notice."** He added.

 **"Don't worry. We could visit you any time after we returned to our own world."** I said.

 **"But how?"** He asked.

 **"We have a way to visit the worlds the anima brought us to. Just trust me."** I said to Percy.

He just hugged me tightly. And with this, the anima took us away and Percy was left in the cabin alone. Upon arriving back at our own home, I noticed that Cerulean and Aqua are with us. Everybody asked us about the two kids and we've explained to them what really happened.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hope you find this chapter interesting. I hope you enjoy reading this story of mine.. :D


	6. District 13

DAISUKE POV:

Few days passed and the anima did not disturb any of us until one day while we were walking back home, the anima took me and Dale away from the kids. Upon regaining my consciousness, I overheard some people talking about us.

 **"These two kids here are Sabre and Katana."** The man said.

 **"How could you be so certain that these two kids are them?"** Another man asked.

 **"They are my children and I know that they are those kids."** The man replied.

Another life story again huh? I said to myself. But who the hell is Denise? Is Dale alright? And where the hell did the anima brought us this time? I asked myself and looked around.

 **"Honey, Sabre is awake."** The woman in black said.

 **"Great. Do need something? Or do you need some more rest?"** The man asked me.

 **"Where is my bro—"** and I remembered when he said that I have a twin sister. **"But where is Katana?"** I asked them.

 **"She's still sleeping."** The lady said.

 **"She will regain her consciousness in a while. I am very certain about that."** The man said to me.

When the bystanders left our home, the man introduced himself.

 **"I am Blade Vermilion. I'm your father."** He said.

 **"Why are you introducing yourself to him? I thought you were certain that these kids are our children?"** The lady asked.

 **"She is Scythe, your mother."** Blade continued. **"They are our children, darling. I am certain about that. But they were from a different parallel universe."** He added.

 **"You mean, our real kids already died?"** Scythe asked.

 **"No. They're alive. They're alive inside their bodies."** Blade said and pointed to us.

 **"I know that both of you have your own names, right?"** Blade asked.

 **"Yes, we do have. I am Daisuke Valmonte and that is my brother Dale."** I replied.

 **"But you could never use those names in your stay here in Panem."** Blade said.

 **"We could live by the names of your children, father."** I replied.

 **"You and Katana are sixteen years of age so you are qualified to join the 73** **rd** **Hunger Games. Each of the districts in Panem chooses two tributes to join every year."** Blade explained.

 **"One boy and one girl are entitled to be the tribute for each District. Once you win, the district would be prospered but if you lose, we continue to be like this."** Scythe said.

 **"Our district is called District 13. Our district specializes in weaponry and assassination. Your dad is a great Artisan and a well-known bounty hunter."** She added.

 **"Your mom and I met at the early years of the Hunger Games."** Blade said.

 **"She is a well-known bounty hunter as well."** He added.

 **"He was the first to be the victor then I won the following year."** Scythe said.

A bell sounded and Katana (Dale) awaken. Everybody went out to the plaza and piled up according to age and gender. A man named Kronos who was the escort of the tributes of 13 drawn a female tribute.

 **"For this year's Hunger Games, let us start picking first the female tribute."** Kronos said and picked a strip of paper.

 **"The female tribute would be, Katana. Katana Vermilion."** He continued.

I heard mother cried but I know she couldn't do something.

 **"And for the male-"** He said but I didn't allowed him to finish his sentence.

 **"I volunteer as a tribute."** I stated.

Everybody gave me a look and said their goodbye. After the ceremony at the plaza, the tributes were given a day to spend with their family. As the night came, mother was very troubled because her beloved twins would be out there participating in the hunger games. Before we leave the house, mother said something.

 **"May the odds be always in your favor."** She said and waved us goodbye.

The following day, all the tributes are gathered in the arena and of course, each of us entered with a bang. I mean, we entered with chariot that signifies each of the districts. After the ceremony, we were contained in a stadium with force fields and stuff so that we could not escape the games. The arena is like a huge forest or sort of.

 **"Onii-chan. I'm scared."** Dale whispered.

 **"Don't worry. Onii-chan is here for you."** I replied.

 **"Can we at least use our requip magic?"** He asked.

 **"No we can't. We will only use these weapons dad gave us."** I said.

We saw that the tributes from District 1are aiming for us so we fight them. I used the third gear of my sabre and it turned into a huge blade and it cut one of the tributes of District 1. Dale shifted the fourth gear of his katana and it became a bow, luckily, the man from District 1 had a couple of arrows left so Dale used it to defend himself from the last tribute from District 1.

The night came and the Capitol flashed the names of the tributes that were unlucky. District 2 has their tributes Blake and Jane, District 4 has their Gil, District 7 still has their Mara and Steel, District 10 has their Drake, District 12 has their Blair and Onyx, and District 13 has me and Dale or should I say, Katana. We rested on the branches and set traps for the people who will attack at night.

The morning rays wake us up and we hide in the trees. We moved swiftly across the trees and hid ourselves beneath its trees. We saw Blake and Jane assaulted Gil and Mara and Steel attacked Drake. Blair and Onyx then assaulted Blake and Jane when District 4's tribute retired from battle. Blair seduced Blake and won the battle while Jane had Onyx single handedly. Jane noticed Katana hiding in the trees and she aimed her Bow at her. I swiftly changed my sabre in to gear 13 and it became a huge shield defending Katana from the arrows of Jane and the battle knives of Blair. Then Katana swiftly moved over Blair's head and gave her a "neck lock" that put her into a deep sleep. Katana used Blair's body to protect herself from Jane. Then again, Katana swiftly moved over Jane's head and gave the girl a "neck lock" that placed her to sleep.

After that we heard the voice of President Snow that there should only be one victor and in order to attain that one victor, one of us must die. I shift my shield into its first gear and it returned in its original form, a sabre. Katana shift bow into its first gear and it returned to its original form, a katana. Then the both of us placed the edges of our weapons on each other's necks and will cut it any time soon. The moment President Snow saw a movement in our weapons, he spoke.

 **"Behold, the victors of the 73** **rd** **Hunger Games. The twins from District 13, Sabre and Katana Vermilion."** He announced.

We heard the crowd cheering for us and before we knew it, we were the victors of the 73rd Hunger Games. President Snow accompanied us in his office and told us about the prices our district will receive. After that, we were allowed to go wherever we wanted to, so I decided to go for a hunt while Katana just rested beside the river inside the forest. Katana slept for a while as I hunt for a wild dog or some meat for celebration.

I left Katana sleeping and go deeper into the woods. I found three wild dogs attacking something. I quietly sneaked closer to the dogs and saw a boy in between the three dogs. I decided to save the boy who is around my age. I stabbed one of the dogs and the others attacked me. I swiftly shifted the gear of my sabre into its fifth gear and it became a double edged spear. I stabbed the remaining two dogs with the two edged spear at once. All of the three wild dogs were dead and I gave one of them to the boy who looks like hunting.

 **"Here, take one of those dogs. Two whole wild dog meats are enough for our family and can sustain us for a week or two."** I said to him while assisting him to stand.

 **"I'm Peeta Mellmark, from District 12."** The boy introduced himself.

 **"I'm Sabre Vermilion. Nice meeting you."** I replied.

 **"You mean one of the victors of this year's hunger games?"** He asked with great astonishment.

 **"Yes. But we can be friends right?"** I asked.

 **"Absolutely how could I say no to the request of my savior?"** He replied.

I smiled at him and escorted him outside the forest. Before he left with my gift, he hugged me tightly and pressed his lips to mine.

 **"Thank you so much. I hope our paths will cross again someday."** He said.

 **"Let us meet again tomorrow, same place and time. I'll wait for you there. I want to know you better."** I said to him as he waved his hand and disappeared.

I decided to go back to where I left Katana and wake her up. The both of us carried the wild dogs I've killed for our meal. The moment we've returned to 13, we were so shocked that we dropped the dogs we are carrying. We saw the district was attacked by the Capitol and the houses were burnt down. We hid ourselves together with the dead meat we are carrying and waited for the soldiers to finish burning the whole village. After the soldiers are gone, we hurried to our home and saw it burnt down into ashes. We looked for our parents but we cannot find them. We did not see dead bodies or corpses scattered around the district. Both of us were so devastated in what we are seeing when a familiar voice from the back said: **"Congratulations my children. I am so proud of you guys."** The voice said. We turned our heads to the voice and we rushed towards him.

 **"Dad!"** The both of us cried in tears.

 **"You brought us some food."** Scythe said.

 **"Yes, food for our celebration. We are the victors from the currently ended Hunger Games."** I replied.

Mom and Dad escorted us to the underground city of District 13. There, we celebrated our victory and rested. The following day Katana and I were forced to leave because we needed to go see Snow at the Capitol. We went there and decided to join the victors' caravan. After the contract signing, we were released again and we just entered the forest. We returned to the quiet place we rested just after the games. I left Katana at the river banks and I proceeded to where I first met Peeta.

 **"Thank the gods you're alive!"** Peeta rushed and hugged me the moment he laid his eyes on me.

 **"I heard that District 13 was wiped out. I was so worried about you."** He added.

 **"Don't worry too much. An assassin like me is hard to kill."** I said and hugged him back.

 **"Let me introduce you to my twin. Come follow and me."** I held his hand and guided him to the river.

 **"Who is he, Sabre?"** She asked me.

 **"He was the boy I was telling you about. He is Peeta Mellmark."** I replied.

 **"Why are you holding his hands?"** Katana asked furiously.

 **"N-nothing."** I replied and Peeta removed his hand.

 **"Why are both of you blushing?"** Katana teased us.

 **"Just take care in your trip. Just promise me to take care of yourself."** Peeta said to me.

 **"Yup, I promise. I'll return alive for you. Just wait for me here in this area every day until we return."** I said to him and pressed my lips into his.

Katana just smiled at us and decided to go for a walk and catch some fish for our dinner. As she walked away, I accompanied Peeta outside the forest. The following morning, we started the victors' tour and bad things happen. The bullet train stopped couple of times, the lights flicker from time to time, and the worst is, the train exploded. Luckily, the both of us can use our force fields to protect ourselves. We hid ourselves deep inside the forest while the soldiers of the Capitol searched for our remains. A day after the incident, Snow announced our death due to the train explosion.

Katana and I returned to the river bank we always find peace and we saw a grieving boy. I hugged him tight and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

 **"I told you that I would return safe, right?"** I said to him.

 **"B—but the train exploded. I can't help but to think that you are dead."** Peeta said while he was crying.

 **"Assassins can't be just killed by that method."** Katana said.

 **"You go home now and rest. Let us talk about it some other time."** I said and planted a kiss in his lips.

 **"And who is this man?"** Said the voice behind us.

 **"Mom."** Katana yelled.

 **"Just as I expected. Assassins cannot be killed by that kind of explosion."** Blade said.

 **"Mom, dad, this is Peeta Mellmark from twelve. He is my—"** I was about to finish my sentence but we heard gun shots not so far from us.

We hid ourselves deeper inside the woods and I introduced Peeta again to my family.

 **"So he is the lucky guy who caught my boy's eyes."** Scythe said sarcastically.

 **"Don't scare the boy honey."** Blade said.

 **"I should accompany him outside the woods."** I said to them.

 **"Be careful young man."** Blade stated.

I nodded then grabbed Peeta and carried him in my back. We travelled across the braches and the soldiers did not notice our presence. I then planted my last kiss in his lips and we parted away. I've returned to the underground district and reported what happened.

The next morning, Katana and I were tasked to deliver the fishing tridents to the Odair Residence at District 4. We travelled across the forests to District 4. We knocked at the Odair's residences and Finnick, one of the victors of District 4 and one of the people who trained us. We were invited to eat breakfast in their place and after, we handed over the tridents and Finnick handed the payment. Finnick then accompanied us at the edge of the forest and we had a tiny chat to catch things up. I mentioned to him about Peeta and he was like, **"Really? You have a boyfriend?"** He teases me. After that, we parted our ways.

Next, we stopped and delivered some axes and get some lumber to our family friend, the Masons. Johanna opened the doors of their home and asked us to eat lunch. We ate and catch things up then we handed the axes in exchange of lumber. I told her about Peeta and she was so in love with our story.

We set off carrying back the cash and lumber from our trades from our family friends and returned home to the underground district. After giving the lumber and the money to our parents, I decided to hunt for food and see if Peeta is there waiting for me. After I hunted food, I search for Peeta but I did not see him anywhere. I went home lonely because I did not see him that day. I also did not see him a couple of days from now. I am worried about him. Where is he? How is he doing? I missed him so much.

After a while, the anima took us away without seeing or bidding my farewell to Peeta Mellmark. I don't know when will we come back but definitely I'll return for him.

AUTHOR NOTE:

This is not against Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellmark's shipping. I just want to ship my OC to Peeta Mellmark that's all.. :D Hope you enjoy it.


	7. The Pryde Siblings

AUTHOR POV:

After recovering from that bloody games, Daisuke and Dale wished that the anima would not suck them any time sooner but they're wish was not granted. They were summoned at the era that all mutants were exterminated by sentinels that the government created. Sentinels were created because the government was too afraid that the mutants would take over the world.

SCOTT POV:

 **"We need to gather all the living mutants to survive."** He said.

 **"I know. Accompany me to my lab. I'll use that locator ones more but I would use it for a minimum time only. For the sentinels would locate us if I use it longer."** Charles said.

Before we reached the lab, a ray of light hit our sight and two teenage boys appeared right in front of us.

 **"Jean, we need help."** Professor X contacted Jean through his telepathy.

 **"Ok professor. I'll bring Kitty with me."** Jean replied.

Moments later, Jean and Kitty arrived at our location and they were shocked when they saw the two boys lying in front of us.

 **"Oh my gosh! Am I really seeing these two boys right now?"** Kitty exclaimed.

 **"Why Kitty, do you know these boys?"** I asked.

 **"Are these the boys you are telling me, Kitty?"** Jean said.

 **"Wait, are they your brothers?"** Professor asked.

 **"Daisuke, Dale, wake up guys."** Kitty said while placing the two boys in her lap.

 **"Please help Kitty bring those kids at the clinic, Jean."** Professor ordered.

Jean started lifting the boys using her telekinesis but suddenly the boys opened there eyes.

 **"Daisuke, Dale, thank the gods you're alive."** Kitty said and rushed to hug the boys.

DAISUKE POV:

 **"Daisuke, Dale, thank the gods you're alive."** Kitty said and hugged the both of us.

 **"Kitty, how did we get here?"** Dale said.

 **"Kitty, thank the gods you are still alive!"** I said and hugged her back.

 **"I entered the mutant school and now I am one of its instructors."** Kitty replied.

 **"How did you both survived when we were separated?"** Kitty asked.

 **"A rich man noticed our abilities and he adopted us and sent us to school."** Dale answered.

 **"In return, we must guard his only daughter in all threats."** I added.

 **"But how did you escape from the sentinels?"** The man with shades asked.

 **"We used our abilities to survive those sentinels."** Dale replied.

 **"What abilities do you have boys?"** The man riding a wheelchair asked.

 **"By the way, the guy in shades is Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, the lady over there is Jean Grey, and this one is Professor Charles."** Kitty said while introducing the people around us.

 **"This is my younger brother Daisuke Pryde and his twin brother Dale."** She added.

 **"Ok. I'll go to my lab and search for the mutants who are still alive."** Professor Charles said.

 **"Let us help you with that."** Dale offered.

Professor Charles assisted us to his lab and taught us on how to use the equipment in order to search for other living mutants. We searched and found two mutants near our hideout.

 **"We'll fetch them."** I said.

 **"But can you handle the sentinels that could attack you?"** Professor Charles asked.

 **"No worries professor. We could handle ourselves and we could protect that mutant."** Dale said.

After that conversation, Dale and I opened our portals to fetch the mutants near us.

PROFESSOR CHARLES POV:

 **"They're ability is like Blink's. They could open portals to go to other places."** Scott said.

 **"That's not the only ability they wield."** Kitty said.

 **"I know. I read their minds a while ago."** I said.

 **"Let us wait for their return and nurture their talents more."** Jean added.

 **"That is so unfair. All of you know their powers aside from me."** Scott said.

After that conversation, two portals opened and four teens appeared right before our eyes. The two survivors were injured because of the attacks of those crappy sentinels so Dale and Daisuke together with Jean and Kitty accompanied them to the clinic while Scott accompanied me to the other youngsters.

DAISUKE POV:

 **"Thanks for your help mister."** The girl said to me while I'm carrying her to the clinic.

 **"No need to thank me. We treat every mutant as a family member, and as long as you're with us, you are a part of our family."** I said.

 **"Who are these injured teens?"** A woman with white hair asked.

 **"And who are these two boys with you?"** A boy with blonde hair asked.

 **"We saved these two mutants from the attack of the sentinels."** Dale explained.

 **"These are my brothers. Dale and Daisuke."** Kitty introduced us to them.

 **"Well hello there. I'm Ororo Munroe also known as Storm and he is my nephew Evan Daniels also known as Spyke."** The white hair woman said.

 **"Let us put them first in those beds. But the medical team now is so busy. Can you help us in attending them?"** Evan said.

 **"I need to go. I need to give one of the patients some "shock" so he would remember that he is alive."** Ororo said then left us with Evan.

 **"I need to attend to one of the patients there. Can please just let them lay down on those beds."** Evan said then walked away.

We accompanied the two injured mutants to the bed and started asking for their personal information.

 **"What is your name miss?"** Jean asked the mutant I carried to the bed.

 **"I'm Sandra Banks."** She replied.

 **"What is your name mister?"** Kitty asked the mutant that Dale assisted.

 **"I am Sander Banks."** The boy said using his telekinesis.

 **"Sander! I'm glad that you're safe."** Sandra said.

 **"Glad they found you Sandra."** Sander said with his telekinesis and hugged her.

 **"By the way, she is my sister. We were separated by those no good robots."** Sander started.

 **"Sandra is blind but her mutant ability is that she could sense danger ten kilometers in radius. But not only that, she could create a force field that could last for fifteen hours"** Sander added.

 **"Sander is deaf and mute but his ability is that he could use his telekinesis to communicate to others."** Sandra said.

 **"Just rest for a while guys. The medical team would attend to you in a short while."** Kitty said.

 **"They could manage."** Jean said while pointing her finger to us.

Dale and I started to use our medical ninjutsu to attend to their injuries. After attending to their injuries, Jean and Kitty accompanied us to our respective rooms and we rested. After a couple of hours, a bell rang signaling all the mutants to go to the dining area for dinner.

 **"Guys, we have four new members of our family who arrived just today."** Professor Charles started.

 **"Let me call on the younger brothers of Kitty, Daisuke and Dale Pryde."** He continued. **"And lastly, the Banks, Sandra and Sander. Please stand so that the others will know your faces."** He added.

We stood up and say our short greetings and sat down. Each of us got our food from the buffet table and start eating. While we were eating, we heard a sudden explosion from the outside. After the explosion, we saw two mutants that were addressed as Blink and Warpath entered the dining area using portals just like ours.

 **"We need to gather every mutant that are injured and travel them into a safe house right now."** The man who was addressed as Warpath said.

 **"The sentinels are around the area and are attacking the whole facilities."** The girl who was addressed as Blink added.

The medical team including Evan and Ororo rushed to the clinic and pushed the beds of the injured mutants to the portal that Blink created. Rogue then held the hands of Sandra and copied her powers. Rogue and Sandra created a barrier that helped defending the facility. Kitty and the others helped in pushing the injured to the portal while Dale and I decided to open a portal to battle the sentinels outside. Jean used her telekinesis to show everyone what is happening during our battle. Dale and I summoned magic circles around the sentinels and those circles emitted sharp objects that tore the robots into pieces. We then summon magic circles in front of us and then lightning and fire busted out from those circles.

We noticed that the more we battle those crappy robots, the more re-enforcements come, so the both of us decided that we should return inside the base and help Rogue and Sandra in strengthening the force field. After all of the mutants were evacuated, Blink, Warpath, Rogue, Sandra, Jean, and I entered the portal and after that the whole facility exploded. Upon arriving at our new hideout, all of us fixed ourselves and helped in putting the injured once in our new clinic. Everyone helped so that we could finish everything and would prepare ourselves for the next attack of the sentinels.

Dale, Spyke (Evan), Stealth (Sandra), Blink, Warpath, and I was sent on duty to keep an eye on our new hideout. After our shift, other mutants were assigned to relieve our posts. Mirage (Dani), Dust (Sooraya), Wallflower (Laurie), Icarus (Jay), Marvel Girl (Ray), and Quill (Max) were the assigned relievers to our posts. During our relieving moments, a group of sentinels were flying across our new hideout so being the command officer of the said team; I ordered Stealth and Dale to create a force field so that the sentinels could not track us. While we are on the force field I ordered Blink to open some portals two miles away from our hideout and ordered Dust, Marvel Girl, Spyke, Warpath, and the others to attack. Blink's portals lured the sentinels away from the hideout but unexpectedly we disappeared due to the anima.

BLINK POV:

After luring the sentinels away, a ray of light emerged the field and when the light faded, Dale and Daisuke vanished. We told the other of what had happened but Professor said that he is certain that they would return when we needed them the most. After that, Professor ordered us to rest well so that we could relieve the other mutants on their posts the next day.

Hope you enjoyed this mutant arc. I am a huge fan of Marvel Comics so I've decided that Crimson would be one of the mutants that Xavier Institute would have. :D


	8. Avengers Assemble

NATASHA POV:

 **"Steve, we need additional manpower to deal with these stupid robots."** I said to Captain America while fighting the robots Ultron had created.

 **"She's right. We need re-enforcements."** Clint added.

 **"Quicksilver!"** Steve said. **"Can you run to the Xavier Institute to gather more manpower?"** He asked.

 **"Sure. I'm on it."** Pietro said and dashed as fast as he could.

 **"Retreat!"** Tony ordered. **"We cannot handle this bunch with our small team."** He continued.

 **"Let us wait for the return of Pietro. Maybe he'll bring a bunch of re-enforcements."** Steve replied.

 **"But we can't just stand here and beat ourselves up."** Clint said.

 **"So what should we do now?"** Vision asked.

 **"I think we should fall back. We need to gather all the power we can and plan for our next attack."** Thor suggested.

Everyone rushed to the plane and Clint pilot the craft. Wanda created fields that would not allow the attacks from Ultron's bots to crush the aircraft. Steve contacted Pietro to lead the re-enforcements to the Avengers building, while I sang the lullaby to calm down Bruce. We landed safely at our HQ and started to strategize for the next attack.

PIETRO POV:

I've reached my destination and knocked at the huge doors of Xavier Institute. But before my fist touched the doors, bright light shined just right in front of me and after the light faded, two boys stood in front of me.

 **"How may I help you?"** The boy with crimson hair asked me.

 **"Who are you?"** The boy with azure hair asked.

 **"I am-"** I said but the crimson haired boy cut my sentence.

 **"You are Pietro Maximoff from the Avengers, right?"** He asked me. **"I'm Daisuke Pryde and he is my twin brother Dale."** He continued.

 **"You wanted to talk with Professor X, am I right?"** Dale asked me and I nodded.

They opened the doors and we entered the vicinity. I let my eyes roam around and noticed that they wore uniforms with "X" marks. I noticed a familiar face but I cannot recall when and where did I met him so I just disregarded the guy and focused on the mission.

 **"Professor X, somebody wanted to talk to you."** Daisuke said upon entering the office of Professor X.

 **"Glad to meet you again Pietro. How is your sister?"** Professor X asked.

 **"Wait? What? You know us? But how?"** I asked.

 **"You are my bestfrie-"** He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because a man with white hair entered the room.

 **"Just shut up will you?"** The man said.

 **"I'm Erik Lehnsherr and he's my best friend Charles Xavier."** The white hair dude said.

 **"But how did he know about me and Wanda?"** I asked him.

 **"Just spare that explanation later. The Avengers need help in battling those Ultron bots right?"** Daisuke asked.

 **"How did you know about that?"** I asked him.

 **"One of his mutations is to read minds."** Dale answered.

 **"Ok then, I'll go with them. I'll bring with me Dale and Daisuke."** Erik said.

 **"Call him Magneto."** Professor X said.

 **"You should address Dale as Azure and Daisuke as Crimson."** Erik said.

 **"So shall we go now, Quicksilver?"** Daisuke asked.

I nodded and he opened up a portal and everybody went in so I followed them.

STEVE POV:

 **"Let us plan for our next attack when the re-enforcements arrive."** Thor suggested and a portal opened just right in front of us.

 **"Hello guys, I'm back."** Pietro said. **"I'm with Magneto, Crimson, and Azure."** He added.

 **"They are the strongest among the mutants. How will they survive the sentinels without them?"** Wanda said.

 **"They can handle it. Besides, Charles and Wolverine are with them."** The man that Pietro addressed as Magneto answered.

 **"I'm Captain America that is Thor, this is Black Widow that one over there is Iron Man the other one's Hawkeye here is Hulk and the twins-"** I said but Magneto cut me.

 **"Yeah, the twins. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff."** Magneto said.

Everyone was shocked that Magneto knew the twins but the two mutants seemed to know what was happening.

 **"Let us continue to our planning. Let us spare the explanation later."** Crimson said.

 **"If we need some more re-enforcements, we could contact the 4."** Azure said.

 **"Are you sure that both of you are ready to work with them?"** Magneto asked.

 **"If we need to, then we can work together."** Crimson replied.

 **"Could you contact them?"** Hulk said.

 **"Yeah, I'll do the honors to bring them your message."** Crimson said.

 **"Can you do it yourself, or do you need Pietro or Hawkeye to assist you?"** Magneto asked.

 **"They would not be pleased if I'm going there with a guy."** Crimson replied. **"But I'll go with Clint."** He added.

Once again, everyone was shocked that Crimson knew the real name of Hawkeye.

 **"By the way, one of our mutations is that we could read minds, so don't be so shocked if Crimson and I addresses you in your real names. Ok?"** Azure said.

After that, Crimson summoned a portal and they vanished. While they were gone we continued in getting to know each other.

 **"I am Erik Lehnsherr. My mutation is that I could attract metal just like a magnet so they called me Magneto."** Erik said.

 **"I'm Dale Pryde and Daisuke is my twin brother. Our mutation is that we could copy the mutations of other mutants."** Dale explained.

Everybody then introduced their own identity to the X-Men. Then we planned for the attack and waited for Clint and Daisuke together with the Fantastic 4 to arrive.

DALE POV:

 **"Is there something wrong between the both of you and the Fantastic 4?"** Steve asked.

 **"It is a long story captain. Let us first deal with the current situation and talk about these kinds of matter later."** Dale said.

 **"But how did Erik know us? And why does Professor X asked how Wanda and I are?"** Pietro asked me. **"And the reactions you gave us when Erik told our names."** He continued.

 **"Just as Dale said, let us spare the story for the latter part. Let us dwell now on how we would exterminate that Ultron thing."** Erik said.

We all agreed to that and we started to move to our postings. I opened a portal opening to the north side of Ultron's base where Natasha and Bruce were assigned. Then I opened another one to the west side of the base where Steve and Erik were assigned. I opened one on the east where Wanda and Pietro were stationed. And finally I teleported to the south part of the base where I was supposed to infiltrate. We left a message at the Avengers base for the designation of the Fantastic 4 and Clint and Daisuke.

We all waited for the chance to attack and suppress them in the middle of the base but we were caught in Ultron's trap. Ultron was able to control even the sentinels that were attacking the mutants so the robot army of Ultron gained numbers. We were surrounded by the Ultron bots together with the sentinels. All I could do is to put a force field around us to shield their attacks. Where the hell are Clint and Daisuke? Are they gonna be here to save us? Did they got the support of the Fantastic 4 or did the Fantastic 4 capture them?

AUTHOR NOTE:

You read it right. Next chapter is all about the relationship of the twins and the Fantastic 4. So hope you enjoyed this arc. To be continued…


	9. The Richards

CLINT POV:

 **"Where are we?"** I asked.

 **"We are at the entrance of the base of Fantastic 4."** He replied bitterly. **"Just wait for me here. I'll infiltrate the facilities."** He added.

 **"Ok. Just be careful and return safely ok?"** I said.

He just nodded and became invisible. What the hell is wrong with that kid? And why am I so protective over him? Will he be alright going inside that facility alone? And what's with the bitter tone a while ago? Why am i like this? Why am i worrying about him this much? I'll just wait for him for an hour and if he's not back by then, I'll enter the lab.

DAISUKE POV:

I entered the facilities without being noticed by their cameras. Well what do I expect? I'm invisible so the cameras won't sense me. But why would they not create or develop a camera that can locate an invisible human? Besides they have Invisible Woman. Anyways, I hate to admit but I miss this facilities. I miss playing around here with Kitty and Dale. I miss running around here and breaking his stuff and he'll start scolding at me and she'll start saying that I am just a kid. I miss her laugh and i miss his hug. i admit it! I miss them, but this feeling is hidden under may hatred of them. Hatred because they just easily gave us away to the Prydes without explaining what's going on. Hatred because all I want is to be with them what ever the hell would happen and I know Dale wants to see them again after a decade or so. That is why I've decided to talk to them and ask for their help.

I entered the lab where he usually works, but no one is in there so I moved to the other room where his brother-in-law always train but still nobody's in there. Next I went to the room where Dale and I used to be playing together with his best friend but nobody is there. Lastly I went to the room where she usually takes us when we were upset but sadly, there are no people around. I wandered around the facility and overheard his laugh. I know that laugh, which is his laugh. I know that voice; I've heard her speak again. My heart raced and I rushed towards the dining room not noticing that i lost control and I'm now very well visible. I opened the door and the four people there stood and stared at me with piercing eyes.

 **"Who the hell are you and how did you escaped from our surveillance?"** He asked. He didn't change a bit.

 **"Hey, don't scare the young boy."** She said with her gentle voice taming her husband. Just like him, she did not change for a bit.

 **"Hey Reed, calm down. I think I recognize him."** His brother-in-law said.

 **"Come to think of it Reed, he's like a younger version of you. Just a little bit thin and more handsome but yeah, he's just like you."** His best friend added.

 **"What is the matter young boy? Why did you enter our lab?"** She asked while she approaches me. **"Welcome home my child."** She continued.

Everybody was stunned by her words. Even I was stunned because she still recognizes me.

 **"Where is your brother? Why did you not bring him with you here?"** She asked.

I just don't know how to react with this situation. Tears welled down my eyes and she just hugged me tightly.

 **"Now, now my child. Don't cry. Everything would be ok now. Mama is here."** She said.

I can't stop my tears and I can't stop myself to hug her. I felt her tears on my shoulders. Once again, I felt her warm hug that I've been longing for, for years now. I cannot say a word. I was so shocked about the sudden turn of events until all of us were brought back to reality when the alarm sounded. Her brother surrounded himself with flames and flew to where the intruder is. Every one of us waits for his return and finally he captured the intruder.

 **"Who are you?"** The flaming ma asked.

 **"Please Johnny. Do not hurt him. He's with me."** I begged him.

 **"You heard my boy. Release him now Johnny."** Reed said.

 **"Y-your boy?"** Clint asked.

 **"You mean, you didn't tell him?"** The boulder man asked.

 **"Let me introduce you to my family."** I said sarcastically.

 **"Family? I thought you were the brother of Kitty Pryde, one of the X-men?"** Clint asked.

 **"Susan Storm-Richards also known as Invisible Woman. She is my biological mother."** I said. **"The man that is holding you is her brother, my uncle, Johnny Storm also known as Human Torch. Over there is our godfather, Ben Grimm also known as The Thing. And that man over there is my father, Reed Richards or should I say, Mr. Fantastic."** I continued. **"Everyone, he is Clint Barton or should I say he is Hawkeye. One of the Avengers."** I said.

 **"What brought you here?"** Reed asked.

 **"** **We are here to request some help in defeating Ultron."** Clint started.

 **"** **As of now, the other Avengers together with Dale are surrounded by Ultron's bots plus sentinels that exterminates mutants."** I added.

 **"** **No. We cannot engage ourselves in that battle."** Reed stated.

 **"** **But Reed. I mean dad, many people would be endangered and many mutants would be killed if we could not stop Ultron and his minions."** I said.

 **"** **No means no. No ifs no buts."** Reed said sharply.

 **"** **But if you need additional forces, where are the other mutants?"** Ben asked.

 **"** **They are currently attacked by those pesky sentinels and we cannot afford to lose the defense against them. If we get some of the mutants, there would not be enough people to aid our injured and there are less people that could help in evacuation."** I said.

 **"** **My decision is final. Fantastic Four would not participate in this battle."** Reed stated.

 **"** **I thought that if it would be me speaking and asking you for help it would be easier. But I was wrong. I thought you would help us."** I said.

 **"** **We would not endanger ourselves for people we don't know."** Reed replied.

 **"** **People you don't know? Well just who the hell am I to ask you a favor? Who the hell am I?"** I started while holding my tears back. **"Well who am I to ask a favor to the family who just gave their twin sons like that easily? Why would I expect that by talking to the parents that should have taken care of us to help us if they in the first place gave us away?!"** I continued and tears flowed down my cheeks. **"Why would I expect that you would care for your children when you gave us to somebody else? Why did I think that you cared much about us, that you loved us?"** I said while sobbing.

Clint approached me and hugged me tight.

 **"** **Let us head back. They need us now."** He said and wiped my tears away.

 **"** **Yeah they need us. And we can handle it by ourselves. We don't need the help of these …"** I stopped and opened a portal.

 **"** **I'm coming with you."** Johnny said while walking towards the portal.

 **"** **But Johnny, we can't just decide right away."** Sue said.

 **"** **I won't leave my nephews alone fighting. Sue they are your children, you should know no better than to protect them."** Johnny said. **"I'm coming with them, and my decision is final. No one could change it even if the consequence is to out of the Fantastic Four."** He stated as he enters the portal.

After Johnny entered the portal, Clint and I followed him and the portal closed.

 **"** **I sense someone besides the three of us here in the base."** I said to them.

 **"** **Just as I suspected. You can never leave your children in danger."** Johnny said.

 **"** **You followed us using my portal. Now you can show yourselves."** I ordered.

 **"** **Huh? Who are you talking with?"** The puzzled Clint asked.

 **"** **He is talking to us."** Sue said while removing the force field she made.

 **"** **So are you gonna help us?"** Clint asked.

 **"** **If my children need my help, I'm more than willing to give my assistance."** Sue replied.

 **"** **The same with me."** Reed said.

 **"** **So shall we go now?"** I asked.

 **"** **Certainly."** They replied.

I opened four portals; Mom and Dad entered the portal that summons them in the north part of Ultron's base, Uncle Johnny entered the south portal, Uncle Ben entered the east, and finally, Clint and I entered the west portal. The moment we were on our posts, we carefully infiltrate the base to where Dale and the others were gathered. We saw that Dale is having a hard time in maintaining his force field because he is too worn out.

I summoned lightning and hit half of the group that surrounds the Avengers. Then Invisible Woman created a force field that protected the Avengers so that Azure could res for a while. Hawkeye continued to shoot arrows to the robots, while Human Torch throws flames on every boulder that The Thing throws. Scarlet Witch started to attack again since she is one of the casters in the group together with Vision. Thor summoned lightning and I ate all of it.

I've gathered all the lightning I ate ad concentrated it into my mouth. **"Thunder Dragon's Roar!"** And released the lightning from my mouth.

We've defeated the robots but we knew that it is not the end because Ultron is still alive. We searched for Ultron but we did not find any trace of him when Azure decided to hold on one of Ultron's robots that are still functioning.

 **"** **What are you planning to do with that?"** Mr. Fantastic asked.

 **"** **I'll just use some of my magic to learn the whereabouts of Ultron."** He replied. **"Machina Soul: Full Body Take Over."** And he took over the body of that robot. **"Follow me."** He ordered.

He flew and Invisible Woman and I created a force field that could lift us all to where Azure would take us, but we managed to be invisible. After a long flight, we reached the main base of Ultron. Here is where he creates his robots and reprograms the sentinels. He is supported by Bolivar Trask who created the sentinels.

Scarlet Witch had an idea so she asked me if I could bring him closer to Trask, so I've decided to separate my force field from Invisible Woman to accompany Scarlet Witch. The moment we're near Trask, Scarlet altered his memories that made him to turn against Ultron. He sabotages the machines that was building the robots and destroyed the program by using a virus. Ultron killed Trask and we then exterminated the last colony of his robots. After defeating the robots, we chased Ultron and destroyed him.

After destroying all the robots, we've decided to head back to the Avengers headquarters and explain everything that is needed to be explained. First, Erik explained that he is the father of the Maximoff twins. Then Reed explained about our relation to the Richards.

 **"** **These two boys are our twin sons."** Reed started.

 **"** **But why are they carrying a different surname?"** Tony asked.

 **"** **That's because Daphne and Darwin Pryde used to work in our lab."** Sue replied.

 **"** **You mean the parents of Kitty Pryde?"** Natasha asked.

 **"** **Yes. Kitty Pryde is there playmate back then until the dark days of the lab came."** Sue continued.

-FLASH BACK –

SUE POV:

 **"** **We need to protect our children."** I said.

 **"** **But how? We need to fight Victor or else the world is finished."** Reed replied.

 **"** **Sue can you just cast a field on them and make them invisible until we finish Victor off?"** Johnny asked.

I saw the Prydes running to a safe place so I called the attention of the father.

 **"** **Darwin, could I ask you a favor?"** I asked.

 **"** **Anything Sue."** He replied.

 **"** **Can you take care of the boys while we are fighting Victor?"** I asked.

He just nodded and carried both Daisuke and Dale while they were asleep. We continued battling Victor thinking that our precious twins are safe from harm. After the battle, we saw Darwin half dead.

 **"** **Darwin, what happened to you?"** Johnny asked.

 **"** **I ended up fighting one of Victor's pones."** He replied.

 **"** **Where are my twins?"** I asked him crying.

 **"** **Don't worry Sue, they're in a safe pl-"** And before he finished, he breathed his last.

We've searched and searched but we did not find Daphne and the kids. Until one day, someone reported to us that Daphne Pryde died from an illness and her kids where sent to Doctor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. We've tried contacting the said institution only to find out that Daisuke and Dale sneaked out of Xavier's facilities and is nowhere to be found.

We've conducted a search in partnership with the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters but we did not find them. I blamed myself for losing my precious twins and dedicated my life to find them, but I couldn't.

-END FLASHBACK –

DAISUKE POV:

 **"** **We know the whole story. When we were kids, we could read minds. We read the story in the mind of Daphne and understood the situation. That is why we escaped the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters because we wanted to return home but when we returned home, we saw the lab all thorn down into ashes."** Dale said.

 **"** **We searched far and wide but did not able to locate your whereabouts. We hid ourselves and worked for a living. Then one day before we were about to be killed by a sentinel, a ray of light hit us and the moment we opened our eyes, we were back at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."** I added.

After the talk, we headed back to Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters and told what happened. Everybody was invited to the Fantastic Four Lab and celebrated our victory and the reuniting of our family and Erik's family. During the party, the anima took us away again and returned us to the world we really belong.


	10. The Quarter Quell

DAISUKE POV:

After the battle against that crappy robots and that good for nothing Ultron, the anima did not disturb us for a while now. But we sure miss the worlds we've been through so we planned to visit Panem again. Dale and I opened portals to Panem. We summoned ourselves deep in the forest where I first met Peeta. After arriving, we heard a gunshot not so far from our current location so we've decided to hide. We climb the trees and hid ourselves there and waited for the Capitol's army to pass by.

 **"** **Should we head back to the underground district?"** Katana asked me.

 **"** **Let us wait first for Peeta. He might visit this place."** I replied.

 **"** **Sabre, he would not come. He was probably hiding from the army."** Katana said.

After that conversation, we've decided to return to the underground city. Upon entering the gates of the city, the District 13 guards scanned our belongings and confiscated our weapons. Katana and I fought back to regain our weapons but President Coin stopped the guards.

 **"** **Return their weapons and release them."** She ordered.

 **"** **But they are intruders with weapons."** One of the guards said.

 **"** **They are the only remaining victors of 13 so give them some respect."** She stated.

 **"** **Wait, what? We are the only remaining victors of 13?"** I asked.

 **"** **Where are mom and dad?"** Katana asked.

 **"** **They died a year ago."** Coin replied.

 **"** **What happened? Why did they die?"** Katana and I asked.

 **"** **When you both vanished, Blade started looking for you and during his search, he had an encounter with the army and he was killed."** She started. **"After that, Scythe got ill and died four months after."** She continued.

Tears flowed down our cheeks and sobbed. We can't imagine living without them. We don't know how to react and what should we do so I decided to run outside the underground district and back to the calm forest. I continued sobbing above the trees and hid myself from the army. I used my invisibility to hide myself to everyone. I continued sobbing and I was also waiting for Peeta to show up. But he didn't.

After a while, I decided to return to the underground district and rested in our quarters. I've heard that the victors from twelve were having a victors' tour. I watched the airing of the tour and saw Peeta with a girl named Katniss Everdeen. Then I've heard that the Quarter Quell would tribute the previous victors of each the districts.

 **"** **We would like to join the Quarter Quell."** I said to President Coin.

 **"** **You are not allowed to join the Quarter Quell."** She replied.

 **"** **Why? We are still considered victors."** Katana said.

 **"** **But remember, District 13 is dissolved."** Coin reminded us.

 **"** **We know, but they did not kill us. They know that we are still alive and we need to show them the power of 13."** Katana said.

 **"** **Ok then. But I won't allow you to reveal the underground district."** She demanded.

 **"** **Ok. We won't."** Both of us promised her.

A week after the announcement, the arena opened for the victors that will participate for the Quarter Quell. Everybody entered with their chariots that represented their district. I've decided to throw some smoke bombs as we entered the arena.

 **"** **What is happening!?"** Snow exclaimed.

 **"** **Forgetting about us?"** Katana said when the smoke cleared out.

 **"** **So, you've showed up."** Snow said. **"So let us welcome the victors and the only persons alive from 13. The Vermilion twins."** Snow announced.

After that, all of the victors were assigned to their own rooms and allowed to train for a while. Before the Quarter Quell, the victors were interviewed and I did not listen for what they are saying until I heard Peeta.

 **"** **She's pregnant."** Peeta said to the interviewer.

 **"** **So you and Katniss would have a baby?"** The interviewer asked.

 **"** **I'll protect them. Whatever it takes I'll protect them."** He replied.

Then Katniss turned around and her wedding gown burnt and became a costume of a mocking jay. Everybody held hands and suddenly the lights were off. Tears welled into my eyes while we return to our designated rooms.

 **"** **Sabre!"** Peeta shouted.

I stopped and looked at him and suddenly Katana went towards him.

 **"** **Don't ever bother talking to Sabre again!"** She shouted Peeta at his face and slapped him hard.

 **"** **Let me explain. Sabre please, hear me out."** Peeta pleaded.

 **"** **We have nothing to talk about. Congratulations for you having a baby."** I said while holding back my tears.

I gave him a weak smile and rushed to our room and cried. Katana entered the room and comforted me.

 **"** **Remember, we need to protect them cause 13 needs them. That's all. No emotional attachments ok."** Katana said.

I just nodded and buried my head under my pillow.

KATANA POV:

That douche. If Haymitch did not ask President Coin not to kill Peeta and Katniss, I'll gladly kill him for hurting my brother. That asshole. He did not wait for our return. He just hurt Sabre. I couldn't forgive him for that. I could kill him right now but I know that Sabre would be so mad if I do that. Sabre slept while crying. My poor brother. He had too many heartbreaks. The death of mom and dad, and now, Peeta has a baby. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my brother. I won't allow anyone to hurt him again.

The following day, every tribute is sent to the battle arena. Each of them raced to get their weapons but Sabre and I just got some arrows for us to use. I saw Finnick and Johanna running to get their weapons. I decided to assist Johanna while Sabre assisted Finnick. Then the four of us aimed to the other victors seeing that they are targeting Katniss and Peeta.

 **"** **Peeta!"** Sabre shouted while he shoots an arrow to one of the victors of 1.

Peeta smiled and looked at Sabre. **"Thanks."** He said.

We went together with Johanna, Finnick, Mags, Peeta, and Katniss. We battled some of the victors and won against them. Then the victors of 3 joined our group. While Mags sacrificed her life to save us, we continued our journey.

FINNICK POV:

 **"** **I think we should talk."** Peeta said while pulling the arm of Sabre.

 **"** **This is not the right time and place to talk Peeta."** Sabre replied.

 **"** **Guys, we should go now. I feel weird about this place."** Beetee suggested.

 **"** **Ok, let us carefully sneak through the woods."** I said.

We started to walk deeper into the woods when Wiress acted weird. Beetee tried to understand what his partner is saying but he couldn't. After a while, Gloss slits Wiress' throat and Katniss strike her arrow strait to Gloss' heart that ended District 1's male victor.

After that, Beetee realizes that the song Wiress was singing is about the clock and the Cornucopia. Beetee then planned to use Cornucopia to destroy the force field using some wires from the arena. We divided our group into sub-groups; Katniss and Johanna were together, Sabre, Peeta and I went to stretch the wires, while Beetee is protected by Katana in the main power source of the arena.

I kept the other career victors busy so that they won't notice what Sabre and Peeta are doing. With that, I lost the two and headed back to the main supply seeing Katniss aiming her arrow with a thick wire to the force field. The force field exploded giving Katniss a shock and she went unconscious. Then the chopper of 13 rescued Katniss, Beetee and Katana.

PEETA POV:

 **"** **Where are you going?"** I asked Finnick.

 **"** **I need to distract the other victors so that they would not notice what you guys are doing."** He replied.

 **"** **Be careful Finnick."** Sabre said and hugged Finnick.

 **"** **And I'll give the both of you space. I think you should settle something between the two of you."** Finnick said and ran towards the career victors.

 **"** **So? What now?"** Sabre asked.

 **"** **I need to tell you something."** I said but he just continued walking towards our destination.

 **"** **I love you."** I shouted.

He stopped and stared at me. Then tears welled down his cheeks.

 **"** **Then why did you have a baby?"** He asked.

 **"** **It is just for the show."** I replied. **"She is not pregnant and we don't have any relationship."** I continued.

He did not say anything and continued walking. I think he don't believe me. I rushed towards him and hugged him from the back.

 **"** **I love you. I love you so much."** I whispered to his ears.

He removed my hands, turned to me, and slapped me very hard.

 **"** **Do you expect me to believe whatever you are saying now?"** He said while tears flow down his eyes.

 **"** **I didn't ask you to believe me but.."** I stopped and handed him a letter. **"This letter was given to me by your father a couple of days before you vanished."** I continued. **"I didn't forget you nor replaced you in my heart. I have loved you, I love you and I always will."** I added.

He did not say anything but before I opened my mouth to say my next sentence, he pressed his lips to mine and we kissed.

 **"** **I love you so much Peeta Mellmark."** He said.

Then we heard a loud explosion and I did not know what happened next.

DAISUKE POV:

 **"** **I love you Peeta Mellmark."** I said.

Then we heard a loud explosion and I was thrown far from where the unconscious Peeta is. I tried to go closer to him but I also fainted.

 **"** **Thank the gods you're awake now."** Katana said.

 **"** **You were asleep for the past five days."** Finnick added.

 **"** **Where is Peeta?"** I asked.

 **"** **Just take a rest first and let us talk about Peeta later."** Haymitch said.

After diner, I overheard Katniss and Gale fighting over something.

 **"** **I need to save him."** Katniss said.

 **"** **But you don't have the weapons to beat them."** Gale replied.

 **"** **I need to save Peeta. I need to save him."** Katniss stated.

 **"** **But are you going to save him by yourself?"** Gale asked.

 **"** **If I have to. I'll go alone."** Katniss replied.

 **"** **Remember, Capitol has Peeta, Johanna, and Annie. Any wrong move and they could be killed."** Gale said.

I did not finish their conversation because I hurried outside the underground facility and took my way to the Capitol. I don't know what's going to happen but I am certain that I could save Johanna, Annie, and Peeta. I rushed to the woods and sneaked through each district. I've gathered information from the army by using my transform magic. I used various faces that the army recognizes. Then I infiltrated the Capitol using my invisibility but before I could enter the cells where the victors were detained, that fucking anima sucked us back to the real world.


	11. The Fox and The Nekomata

DAISUKE POV:

 **"** **Where are we?"** I asked Dale.

 **"** **We are at home. Azure and Aqua went to school already. We should prepare for school also."** He replied.

 **"** **But I need to save Peeta."** I answered.

 **"** **You can't. I tried opening several portals to Panem but I can't open one."** He said bitterly. **"I want to save Johanna and the others but we can't summon portals to Panem. As if the anima would not allow us to."** He continued.

I got myself up and got ready for school but suddenly the anima took us away again.

SU JUI ER POV:

 **"** **Onii-chan, please wake up."** I said while Daisuke-nii was lying on my lap.

 **"** **Where is Dale?"** He asked.

 **"** **Dale is still unconscious. Where did the two of you come from with that amount of light?"** I asked.

 **"** **Jui…"** He said and shown his two tails.

 **"** **Just rest for a while, Onii-chan."** I said.

 **"** **Jui your phone is ringing."** He said.

DAISUKE POV:

Jui got the phone call. Where the hell are we? Why do I have a two tail fox? Why does she have a fox tail? Why does Dale have a cat tail? And why is she addressing me as onii-chan? And who the hell is Su Jui Er?

 **"** **Sorry for that call. That was Feng."** She said.

 **"** **Daisuke-nii."** Dale said while rubbing his eyes.

 **"** **Whaa-"** He shouted while holding the tail but I managed to cover his mouth.

 **"** **Most probably we are in a world that animals could transform into humans."** I whispered to him.

 **"** **Give that nekomata!"** A man shouted.

 **"** **I'll never give you Dale."** Jui stated.

 **"** **What a disgrace in a fox clan. Keeping a food as a family member?"** The man said.

 **"** **Who is there, Jui?"** I asked while Dale and I walked to the living room to see who's there.

 **"** **This freaking Freas."** She replied.

To my surprise, I saw a wolf man in front of me.

 **"** **So the nekomata is awake."** He said while walking towards Dale.

 **"** **Don't you dare touch my brother."** Jui said.

 **"** **Can't you see the difference Jui?"** Freas said. **"You and Daisuke refers to him as your brother but look at him. He is a nekomata, a food for foxes and wolves like us."** He continued.

 **"** **I'll never eat my brother! And don't you dare lay a finger on him."** I said and gave him a deadly stare.

 **"** **Why are you so protective over that food?"** Freas asked.

 **"** **When our parents died, Dale's nekomata mother who was in her human for adopted us before we had our human form."** Jui started. **"Until we reached our human form, she never left us. She claimed us as her own children until she fell in love with a human."** She continued. **"As a young girl and Daisuke-nii older than me by three years, neko-okaa-sama bore a child in a form of a cat."** She added **. "By seeing that his baby** **was a cat, neko-okaa-sama's husband killed her and after that he tried to kill the baby kitten but Daisuke-nii managed to get the baby kitten and promised neko-okaa-sama to take a good care of the kitten until he turns into a human. She named the kitten Dale before she breathed her last."** She said. **"After seeing our foster mother die, Daisuke-nii can't help himself but to kill okaa-sama's husband and the three of us run away."** She explained.

 **"** **So I won't allow you to touch my brother even though he's a nekomata."** I yelled.

The wolf tossed Jui away and headed towards Dale.

 **"** **Forgetting about me?"** I asked Freas while grabbing his tail.

 **"** **Let go of me."** He said.

 **"** **As you wish."** I replied and tossed him away.

 **"** **This won't be the last time you're seeing the rest of me."** He said while he's flying across the field.

 **"** **Oh I'm scared."** Jui said sarcastically.

 **"** **Shut up missy. You're the one that was thrown away earlier."** I said to her.

She shut her mouth then after a moment of silence, we all laugh at our content. The following day, Jui introduced us to Feng.

 **"** **What's with the glasses Feng?"** Jui asked.

 **"** **Just to see who's human or not."** He replied. **"Who are the monsters you're with?"** He asked.

 **"** **The two-tailed fox is my older brother and the nekomata is my younger one."** She replied.

 **"** **How could a fox and a nekomata be related?"** He asked.

 **"** **It is a long story man."** I replied.

We ate our lunch and protected Feng Xi from the female monsters that wanted to feed on him.

 **"** **Young man, Can you help me with something?"** A dear-man said to Feng and handed his glasses.

 **"** **No. My body is of limits."** Feng replied.

 **"** **No. That's not the help that I needed."** The dear-man said. **"I am the owner of the hotel and I saw you several times going there with pretty girls."** The man continued.

 **"** **What exactly do you need from me?"** Feng asked.

 **"** **I need the help of your fox friend. Somebody is killing all the female monsters that checks-in in my hotel. I am allowing them to do their thing in my hotel in return; they should give me some quintessence."** The man said. **"But lately, they are found dead back to their original form so the killer could throw their remains without a fuss."** He continued.

 **"** **Hey, don't involve my sister here."** Dale said.

 **"** **How could a neko-chan like you be the brother of that powerful fox?"** He asked.

 **"** **Don't you dare talk about my sibling like that!"** I stated.

 **"** **Hey, what's going on here?"** Jui asked.

 **"** **Nothing. Feng, just continue your date with my sister. We'll take care of him."** Dale said.

With that, Feng grabbed Jui and left us with the dear-man.

 **"** **So here's the deal, we're going to help you to kill that monster but in return, you need to cancel the dues Feng has in your hotel."** I negotiated.

 **"** **Ok. But you need to give me a portion of the quintessence of that killer."** The man bargained.

 **"** **No problem."** I said.

Dale and I hid our monster sent and released a normal human aura. Then a dryad hooked up with me not knowing that I am a monster like her. We entered the hotel and did what we supposed to do.

 **"** **I am a fox."** I revealed to her my true identity.

 **"** **Y-you're gonna kill me?"** The dryad asked.

 **"** **No. I'm just luring a killer that murdered a lot of female monsters these past few days."** I replied. **"I am saving you from him."** I added.

After that talk, we moaned, acting like there is something happening and when the door opened, I pushed the dryad into the window.

 **"** **You are luring me?"** The wolf said.

 **"** **So it is you Freas. It is you who is killing these innocent monsters."** I said.

 **"** **So you're acting like a hero now, Daisuke?"** He asked sarcastically.

 **"** **If you're the one that is killing those monsters, I'm much delighted to end your life up."** I replied.

He assaulted me and charged towards me. I managed to dodge and groped his neck.

 **"** **I-I can't breathe."** He said choking.

 **"** **Your life ends here my dear."** I replied and absorbed all his quintessence.

The receptionist heard the fuss in our room so he entered the room and saw the room stained with blood and I was holding a dead wolf in my hand.

 **"** **Wh-what? This is not the place where you could kill wolves' sir."** The receptionist said.

 **"** **Why this wolf attacked me and scared my girl away."** I replied. **"So I decided to kill him. Besides if I won't kill this wolf, maybe I am the one who is dead now."** I added.

 **"** **I need to see the owner pronto. And don't worry; I'll clean my mess up."** I said.

I spoke with the owner and gave some of the quintessence I got from that pesky wolf.

 **"** **Thanks, this quintessence would help me for two to three years."** The owner said. **"By the way, Feng's balance is canceled. Thanks to you."** He added.

I gave the owner my contact so that if this instance occurs again, he knows who he will contact. Then I returned home and gave some quintessence to my siblings.

 **"** **It is time to give the both of you your own military pieces."** I said. (Military pieces based on the Games of the General board game)

 **"** **Military pieces?"** Dale asked.

 **"** **Each high class monsters could have their military pieces and gain some quintessence from his army without killing the humans."** I said. **"The monster would be the "flag" to whom they would protect and the rest is your soldiers."** I added.

 **"** **You'll be given six private pieces, two spy pieces, and one of each rank; sergeant, 2** **nd** **lieutenant, 1** **st** **lieutenant, captain, major, lieutenant colonel, colonel, 1 star general, 2 star general, 3 star general, 4 star general, and 5 star general."** I continued and handed them the pieces.

 **"** **Feng would be one of my spies."** Jui said and placed the spy piece on Feng's chest and Feng gained a tail fox.

 **"** **Why did I grow a tail fox?"** Feng asked.

 **"** **Because now, you are a part of Jui's fox army."** I replied. **"But don't worry, you're still a human. If Jui dies, you'll be a regular person again."** I added.

 **"** **Just collect quintessence from your army, not from others. You could kill people if you get quintessence outside the contract."** I said.

After that conversation, Jui was accompanied by Feng to complete her army.

 **"** **Is she'll be going to be alright?"** Dale asked.

 **"** **Feng has the power to save her together with her army."** I replied.

 **"** **Should we get our army now?"** He asked.

 **"** **No, I'm good. My household is more than enough."** I replied.

 **"** **So you are getting quintessence from your household? You are doing that to each of them?"** He asked.

 **"** **No. We can get quintessence just by hugging or holding them."** I replied.

He sighs as a relief. Then I received a phone call from the hotel owner.

 **"** **Yes, hello?"** I said picking up my phone.

 **"** **I need your help. There are a set of monsters that hunt down the female monsters that are doing their thing in my hotel."** The old mam started.

 **"** **We're on our way."** I replied.

We kept our monster smell and released a human fragrance so we could attract female monsters to lure the gang that kills again. I've got a wolf and Dale got a vixen.

 **"** **Be careful. She's a vixen. And vixens feed on nekomata."** I reminded him.

 **"** **I'll be careful onii-chan."** He replied.

We headed towards the hotel and get our separate room. We revealed ourselves to the ladies and they agreed to the plan. We started making sounds that assures the killers that the female monsters are getting quintessence from us. After that we pushed away the female monsters to escape because the killers entered the room.

 **"** **So a fox like you mercilessly killing the innocent ones? Shame on you."** I said to him.

 **"** **Who are you and why do you know about my identity?"** He asked.

I revealed myself to him and he suddenly charged me. He have caught me and pressed me into the wall trying to get all the quintessence I have.

 **"** **A 300 year supply of quintessence. Not a bad deal."** He said.

I groped his neck chocking him and reversed the absorption.

 **"** **A 40 year quintessence. Not a bad catch."** I said while giving him a grin.

After I've absorbed all his quintessence, he returned to his fox form and I easily killed him and thrown his remains outside the window. I gave 10 year worth of quintessence to the hotel owner and waited for Dale at the lobby.

DALE POV:

 **"** **I am rescuing you from the killer that murders female monsters that gets quintessence from people."** I said while revealing my identity.

 **"** **Are you not afraid that revealing that you are a nekomata to a vixen would endanger you?"** She asked.

 **"** **If a fox eat a nekomata, the fox' power would be enhanced but it would take a week before it would be fully enhanced."** I said. **"If you kill me, you would also be killed by the monster that is much stronger that a regular one the likes of you."** I added.

She was shocked about what I've said and agreed to the plan. After we finished sounding that we've done that thing, I pushed the vixen outside exactly when the nekomata killer entered.

 **"** **A female nekomata kills low level monsters for quintessence ei?"** I said.

 **"** **How did you know that I am a nekomata?"** She asked.

 **"** **I am a nekomata."** I said as I revealed myself to her.

 **"** **Why did you save that vixen?!"** She asked.

 **"** **An innocent monster would be slain by you so I had the urge to protect her."** I said.

 **"** **I'm just killing foxes for revenge. Those foxes killed all my family when I was not in my human form. I promised then that I'll kill every fox that I would encounter in my human form."** She said.

 **"** **Not all foxes feed on nekomata to be strong."** I said.

 **"** **How did you know? All of them need a nekomata or two to gain more powers."** She stated.

 **"** **I am raised by fox siblings. When my mother died, Daisuke-nii and Jui-nee saved me from every fox that tried to eat me. They even feed me with the quintessence they gather for my fast growth and to attain my human form."** I said.

After that, she attacked me with her spirit balls but I managed to dodge and grabbed her neck.

 **"** **I hate to do this but I have to."** I said and started to absorb her quintessence. **"Sleep tight nekomata."** I said as she returns into her basic form but I didn't kill her because she is a nekomata like me.

After that encounter, I got the kitten and took care of her. I gave the owner 10 year worth of quintessence for I have received a 40 year worth of it from the nekomata. Daisuke-nii did not allow me to give him the nekomata's quintessence, also Jui-nee didn't want that quintessence.

 **"** **We won't accept any quintessence from a nekomata."** Daisuke-nii said.

 **"** **It is like we are getting our powers for eating our ototo."** Jui-nee said.

 **"** **So we're having a new member in our family. A nekomata imoto. Just give her some of the quintessence you have."** Daisuke-nii said.

I've given her 20 years of quintessence. The share of Daisuke-nii and Jui-nee. The nekomata become a cute little girl because of that amount of quintessence.

 **"** **Onii-chan. Onee-chan. Onii-sama."** The young nekomata addressed us like we are her true siblings.

Just as I thought, if a monster returned to its original form, when he regains his human form he forgets his previous life.

 **"** **Hello little Dashie."** Daisuke-nii gave her a name. **"I'm Daisuke-nii."** He introduced himself.

 **"** **Hello baby Dashie. I'm Jui-nee."** Jui-nee also introduced herself to Dash.

 **"** **And I'm Dale-nii-chan. Good to see you in your human form baby Dashie."** I said while carrying the little nekomata.

After that little introduction to our new family member, an explosion was heard just by our doorsteps. We rushed to the door and saw two foxes aiming for the two nekomatas in the family; namely Dash and I.

 **"** **Dashie is scared."** The little girl said.

 **"** **Don't worry little girl, Onii-chan is here to protect you."** I said to her and held her tight.

 **"** **Dale, get Dashie away from here."** Daisuke-nii ordered.

 **"** **Aye."** I replied and dashed to the back door but one of the foxes blocked my way.

 **"** **O no you don't. I won't allow tasty food like the two of you escape."** The fox said.

 **"** **Fox Fire!"** And Jui-nee start attacking the fox. **"I'll handle this one. Run!"** She said.

 **"** **I said I won't let you escape."** The fox said while chasing us.

 **"** **I'm your opponent."** Jui-nee said while pulling the tail of the fox.

Das and I hid ourselves and I managed to hide the scent of the two of us from that foxes.

 **"** **Will they'll be alright, onii-chan?"** Dashie asked.

 **"** **They're going to be alright. They're one of the strongest in this town."** I replied.

Dashie wiped her tears and smiled. I smiled at her and hugged her tightly. Would they'll be alright? Those foxes are not small fries. They've eaten nekomatas, I've smelled it; the blood of our species. But I don't want to scare the shit out of Dashie. I won't allow this girl to have the same trauma as the past her.

DAIDUKE POV:

 **"** **These foxes have three tails. They've killed lots of nekomatas for them to get this strong."** Jui said. **"They're out of our league."** She added.

 **"** **We cannot afford to lose. If we die here, Dale and Dashie would be their meal for the night."** I said to her.

 **"** **I won't allow that to happen."** Jui said.

 **"** **Why are you protecting that food?"** One of the foxes asked.

 **"** **It is none of your business."** I stated.

 **"** **You're too cocky little brat."** He replied.

 **"** **Explosion!"** I managed to attack him.

He was able to dodge the attack but he did not notice that Jui was behind him. Jui then grabbed his neck and absorb his quintessence. I rushed to him and pinned him down so that Jui would not take a hassle in absorbing the quintessence of the fox. Forgetting about his ally, the other fox rushed towards us but suddenly there was someone who attacked him.

 **"** **Spirit ball!"** Dale attacked the fox using his spirit balls together with Dashie.

 **"** **Just aim your spirit balls to that fox."** Dale said to Dashie. **"This would be your training."** He added.

 **"** **But what if he gets near to me?"** Dashie asked him.

 **"** **Don't worry. Nekomatas are power type, meaning, you could just punch him in the face and he'll be swirling away from you."** Dale explained.

 **"** **Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on my imoto."** Dale shouted and landed a punch to the fox' face. **"See? He flew away."** Dale said to Dashie.

When I felt the fox that Jui is absorbing couldn't move a muscle, I decided to go to the fox that received the punch of Dale wholeheartedly. I grabbed his neck and absorbed all his quintessence and the moment he returned to his original form, I ended the fox' life. That was just what Jui did when the fox returned to its original form. Then we buried the remains of the foxes and fixed our door. We divided the 500 year quintessence we've collected to those fools. Dale and Dashie receive 50 years of quintessence from me and Jui. I received 50 year worth of quintessence from Jui and she received 50 from me. Dashie's human body grew into a teen body because of that amount of quintessence.

 **"** **We should go on a journey."** I said.

 **"** **Take care of Dashie 'til we return Jui-nee."** Dale said.

 **"** **I'll take good care of her."** Jui replied.

With that, we left the house and the anima took us back to where we really belong.


	12. Succubus Twins Taro and Maou

AUTHOR NOTE:

This is a segment from the manga **"Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha"**. This manga series is not my own but I altered a little bit of its storyline for this chapter. Again the characters used here are not mine..

KURUMI POV:

 **"** **Someone stop Onee."** I pleaded trying to reach Basara's heart.

I continued weeping and heard a familiar voice from the light that popped out right in front of me.

 **"** **I'll put an end on your suffering, Kurumi."** The voice said.

I looked around and saw the face of my beloved Succubus. The one that I left, the one that I've hurt so much, and the one that I loved the most. Naruse Taro.

 **"** **Stop crying love."** He said to me while he gently strokes his hand through my hair.

 **"** **What are you doing here?"** I asked.

 **"** **We're here to save Mio-hime-sama."** Maou replied.

 **"** **How did you enter the barrier?"** I asked.

 **"** **Just by luck."** Taro replied. **"Maou (Dale), take care of Kurumi and Basara. I'll just save Hime-sama and our imoto."** Taro (Daisuke) ordered his twin.

 **"** **Hai."** Maou agreed and Taro changed into his Succubus form and used his magic to fly.

TARO POV:

 **"** **I can't move!"** The man with the spear shouted. **"Could it be Kurumi?"** He added.

 **"** **It is not Kurumi but me."** I said while floating in the air.

 **"** **Who are you?"** The guy asked.

 **"** **I am your worst nightmare!"** I said and gave him a grin.

 **"** **Taro?"** Yuki asked?

 **"** **You know my Onii-sama?"** Maria asked Yuki.

 **"** **It is a long story Maria. But first, I'll settle the deal with this asshole."** I replied and returned a sharp look on the guy with the spear.

 **"** **Damn it! I can't move. I can't even lift and swing my spear."** The guy said.

 **"** **Need some help?"** Another guy appeared.

 **"** **Shiba."** Yuki gasped.

 **"** **You traitor!"** He shouted at Yuki and slapped her hard.

 **"** **Don't you dare touch her like that!"** I yelled to that Shiba-guy.

 **"** **Who the hell are you?"** He asked.

 **"** **Naruse Taro. One of the twin Succubus bodyguards of the late devil lord."** I replied.

 **"** **The Succubus who can control all the elements. How entertaining."** Shiba said.

 **"** **I can't move!"** He said when I changed the gravity around him.

 **"** **You freed me from that attack so now I can kill you."** The spear boy said.

 **"** **Let's go Byakko!"** He said and swung his spear and created a shockwave.

 **"** **Is that all you've got?"** I said when I changed the gravity of the shockwave and dissolved it.

 **"** **How can you do that? Is it kind of a banishing shift like Basara?"** He asked.

 **"** **Takashi, he is a Succubus that can control all elements including gravity."** Yuki said.

 **"** **So you are using gravity against me."** Takashi asked.

 **"** **Battling a speed type is a hassle. But if I can slow you down for a bit."** I said. **"Burning feathers of phoenix, lend me your power: Flame shurikens!"** I summoned a batch of shurikens aiming Takashi. **"Eat that."** I added.

 **"** **So a mana type Succubus have a courage to battle a speed type hero like me?"** He asked when he popped out of my back.

 **"** **I'm not just a mana type."** I said and landed my fist on his face.

 **"** **Shit! He's a power type also."** Takashi said after he'd recovered from my attack. **"Where'd he go?"** He said while looking for me.

 **"** **Blades that can cut off anything and everything: Leaf Blades!"** I summoned my next attack just right behind him.

 **"** **So he's an all-rounder."** Shiba commented.

 **"** **He can also summon spells at will with a little span of time just to hit a speed type."** Maria added.

 **"** **Byakko!"** Takashi shouted and summoned a shockwave stronger than before. **"Take that!"** He yelled.

 **"** **Winds from the east conquer the valleys and plains: Wind Destroyer!"** I summoned a cyclone that absorbed the shockwave then attacked him with another punch.

 **"** **Ha, too slow."** He shouted when he caught my hand before landing on his face.

 **"** **Don't be so sure of that."** I replied and opened my palm. **"Phoenix lend me your strength: Cannon Ball!"** I summoned fire balls just in front of his face that made him fly away.

 **"** **He lost. But I am still here."** Shiba said.

 **"** **I know."** I replied.

 **"** **How would you like to end this battle?"** I asked.

 **"** **What do you mean?"** He replied.

 **"** **I won't hurt or kill you but you'll tell to that Hero Village that Mio-hime-sama is dead and Yuki and Kurumi helped you battle and exterminate the target."** I said.

 **"** **And if I don't agree?"** Shiba asked.

 **"** **Then, you'll be a dead meat for us."** I replied plainly.

Shiba now decided to change into his battle for and charge me with his power. He was able to dodge my cannon balls but he did not realize that I was aiming for a solid punch on his face. The punch hit and he recoiled. He then attacked me once more but I was able to vanish his attack. He tried once more but did not do me harm.

 **"** **Is this the power of a Rank S succubus?"** He asked while catching his breath.

 **"** **He is not even using a quarter of his power."** Maria bragged.

 **"** **Skies from above and land from below hear my plea."** I started chanting my final blow when he tried to attack me.

 **"** **I told you I could attack even if I'm chanting a spell."** I said and laid a solid punch on his stomach.

 **"** **Exterminate all opposing forces that had the intension of killing me: Wrath of Hell!"** I finished my chant and released the spell and Shiba vanished before our eyes.

 **"** **Where did he go?"** Kurumi asked?

 **"** **My attack didn't reach him. Some external forces took him away."** Maou replied.

 **"** **What do you mean by 'Outside Forces' Maou-nii-sama?"** Maria asked.

 **"** **Is it by any chance.."** I said.

 **"** **The Truce."** Basara said.

Maou, Basara, and I looked around to see if some demons are around. We saw the shadow demon and a lady demon.

 **"** **Are you the ones who are responsible of Shiba's disappearance?"** I asked.

 **"** **So the rumors are correct. The twin succubus who guarded the late demon lord escaped from their cell."** The lady demon said.

 **"** **So where did you send that Shiba guy?"** I asked.

 **"** **We've sent him to a place he'll never escape. Even that spear boy."** The shadow demon replied.

 **"** **Don't tell me that you've sent them-"** Maria said but I cut her.

 **"** **Why the hell did you send those two their? Even if they are heroes, they are still humans. Even a Rank S succubus can't stand the negative energy down there."** I said.

 **"** **It is their choice. You made them choose the path they'd take."** The lady demon replied.

 **"** **Demo—"** Mio said.

 **"** **There's no way we can make them return."** The demon lady said.

 **"** **Relaying on their powers is the only way that they could return."** The shadow demon added.

 **"** **Or somebody would save them."** I said.

 **"** **But I cannot send more than two people a day."** The demon lady said.

 **"** **We can manage."** I said as I opened a portal towards that creepy dimension.

 **"** **Who's coming with us?"** Maou asked.

 **"** **I will."** Kurumi said.

 **"** **Ok then. Let's go. Yuki, Basara, take care of our princess and our imoto for us 'kay?"** I said. **"Just until we return with your friends."** I added.

Basara nodded as we entered the dimension. We left them with those demons I cannot trust. But with Yuki and Basara, Mio-sama and Maria would be safe from those filthy demons from the new demon fraction.

MAOU POV:

I always hated the smell in this dimension. Why would we bother saving those fools if we know that if we save them, they'll continue chasing Mio-sama? What's on Onii-sama's mind? Am I thinking that he'll be making them as his weapons?

 **"** **Why are you so serious Maou?"** Onii-sama asked.

 **"** **Nothing."** I replied.

 **"** **Oh well. Let's find those two before the monsters here make them their diner."** Onii-sama said.

We've searched for the two humans and found Takashi being surrounded by those man-eating monsters and noticing that he reached his limits.

 **"** **Tower of the skies, open thee. Release thy thunder and toast those meat: Thunder Blast!"** I attacked.

 **"** **Waters from the east of Nile, I summon thee: Healing Falls!"** Onii-sama summoned his healing waters to heal Takashi but it didn't do anything.

 **"** **Wind blowing from the east I summon thee: Healing wind."** I tried to heal him using the wind but it didn't help either.

 **"** **We will use the last option."** Onii-sama said and got one of the two daggers.

 **"** **Let's protect him while he revives that Takashi."** I said to Kurumi.

 **"** **Dagger that once used by our forefathers, hear my plea. Resurrect this young man and make him my weapon."** As his magic circle opened, tons of monsters tried to devour the young man's body but Kurumi and I managed to shoo them away.

 **"** **Songs of the great sirens hear my plea, Tidal Wave."** I commanded a tidal wave and devour half of the monsters. Kurumi then connected with the spirits and controlled the remaining residues of the tidal attacks and used it to defeat the remaining monsters.

 **"** **Flames from the underworld answer my prayer: Hell Flames."** I burned the monsters' bodies just to be sure that those monsters would not be re-incarnated.

 **"** **Resurrect now. Takashi now rise."** Onii-sama ordered the spear boy and Takashi instantly rose.

Takashi now summoned Byakko and he helped us in attacking the monsters' unending wave.

 **"** **What the hell? Why am I still alive? Those monsters killed me."** He asked.

 **"** **I revived you 'cause that's what they want. They want you alive."** Onii-sama replied.

 **"** **Do succubus' have a re-incarnation spell that can revive humans and other beings?"** He asked. **"Or you used that weapon re-incarnation chant?"** He added.

Nobody answered him. He understood it by our actions.

TAKASHI POV:

 **"** **Or you used that weapon re-incarnation chant?"** I added.

Nobody dared to reply and I understood by their expressions that they had no choice but to re-incarnate me by their weapon re-incarnation chant.

 **"** **Who's weapon do I belong now?"** I asked.

 **"** **His."** Kurumi answered briefly while looking at Taro's direction.

 **"** **Arigatouguzaimasu Taro-sama."** I said.

 **"** **Enough for that formality. Just call me Taro."** He said. **"Let's find Shiba first or these monsters would kill and consume him."** He added.

We then followed him and looked for Shiba. I really don't care if Shiba died but we need to hurry cause they wanted to help him. That Shiba deserves to die anyway, but I need to follow the orders of my newly found master.

SHIBA POV:

 **"** **Where the hell am I?"** I yelled.

I cannot imagine that I am at the monsters' layer. That yell attracted so much monsters and I overused my magic in my fight with that Taro-guy. I am at my limits and noticed a wave of monsters that is arriving from in front of me.

 **"** **Burning flames from underworld, flames from beneath our feet, help me: Hell Zinger!"** I heard a chant that I knew that it was for helping me.

 **"** **Wind from the soccer winds that flows within the mountains above: Mountain Swirl!"** Another attack that helped me.

 **"** **Byakko!"** I heard a familiar voice and a strong wind blew the monsters away.

A change of gravity that I know that Kurumi was on it made the flying monsters fall down.

 **"** **Are you ok Shiba?"** Taro asked me.

 **"** **The hell do you care."** I replied.

With a blink of an eye, we did not notice the one monster that stabbed me at my back and fell down. I heard that the two succubus tried their best to heal me but they couldn't. I fainted and accepted that my fate is to die here. I heard that Takashi and Kurumi tries to shoo those monsters away.

TARO POV:

 **"** **Reckless guy."** Takashi commented.

 **"** **I have no choice."** I said. **"Dagger that once used by our forefathers, hear my plea. Resurrect this young man and make him my weapon."** I started chanting while the three of them bought me time. **"Resurrect now, Shiba."** I ordered.

 **"** **How am I still alive?"** He asked.

 **"** **Too much for an explanation now. Just help us defeat the horde of monsters."** I said.

 **"** **Who are you to-"** He didn't finish his sentence cause the dagger inside him obeyed my order.

We battled the remaining monsters and defeated them.

 **"** **Flames from underneath hear my plea: Flame wrath."** Taro burned the remains of the monsters so that they would not reincarnate.

TARO POV:

I opened a portal to the whereabouts of Mio-hime-sama and the others after I burnt the remains of those pesky monsters. As we exited the portal, we saw that Basara and the others were currently fighting with the new demon fraction for Mio-sama's power.

 **"** **Kurumi! Help Basara and Yuki."** I told Kurumi as she flew towards the two. **"Maou. Go and help Maria in protecting the hime-sama."** I added and Maou rushed to the place where Maria and Mio-sama where.

 **"** **What are we gonna do?"** Takashi asked.

 **"** **If you wanna help, please do so. It's a huge favor for us if you'd help."** I replied.

 **"** **No need to ask for our help, Taro-sama."** Shiba said and headed towards Maou to help them.

 **"** **Anything for our master."** Takashi added and gave me a big smile and rushed to Basara and the others.

 **"** **Winds from the farthest planes here my plea. Support my friends and give them the speed, strength and protection of the wind: Versatile Wind."** I said while releasing a spell that could enhance our strength, speed and armor.

Everyone managed to fight the new demon fraction. And afterwards, Yuki and the others did not return to the hero village because they knew that they were treated as a traitor now because of helping us. Days had passed and we helped each other out until the anima took us back to our real world.


	13. Thee and Thang

AUTHOR NOTE:

This chapter is from a Thai Series entitled Hormones. This is a fan made story and not to be mistaken as from the original plot of the series. The characters are not mine and I am not claiming any of the characters that would be said here that are related to the series.

ATHOUR POV:

After the fight against the minions of Zeref, Daisuke, Dale, Aqua and Azure are back to their real world and lived a peaceful life for a couple of months. The family then decided to go to a mall for a date. They've watched a movie the kids want to watch and followed by the movie that the twins want to watch. After the movies, they decided to eat at a buffet so that they could eat to their hearts content. After eating, they've decided to take a walk around the stalls of the mall and shop for the things they needed. Before they knew it, Daisuke was sucked by the anima.

 **"** **Where is papa?"** Azure asked.

 **"** **I just saw him there a moment ago."** Aqua answered.

 **"** **This is bad. I can't locate his chakra. I can't pick up his magic pulse."** Dale said.

 **"** **Maybe he's sucked by the anima."** Aqua said.

 **"** **Why would he be sucked by the anima alone?"** Azure asked.

 **"** **Maybe the world he was sucked in does not need anyone of us but only him."** Dale explained.

DAISUKE POV:

Where am I? This looks like Thailand. I start roaming around the square. This place looks familiar. This is the famous Siam Square. Why am I here? As I was wondering around the square, somebody just covered my eyes from behind me.

 **"** **Thang, did I make you wait for too long?"** The lady said to me while she's covering my eyes.

 **"** **N-no. I just arrived here a couple of minutes ago."** I replied.

 **"** **Don't lie to me. I know you're here an hour ago. Thang, what's the matter with you?"** She asked and removed her hand from my eyes. **"Are you sick?"** She added and checked my temperature. **"You know what, you look pale. Let's go home."** She continued.

The moment we were walking towards our house, the memories of the man whom she called Thang sank into me. That lady is my older sister, P'Bomb.

 **"** **Just go to bed. I'll call you when the dinner is ready."** She said as we entered the house.

 **"** **I am not sick. Don't worry too much. You still have to go to the bar you are working at earlier because you are assigned to the opening shift."** I said. **"I'll do the cooking. You need to rest for your shift."** I added.

 **"** **I can manage. Don't argue anymore. Just go upstairs and rest. You have a busy day tomorrow. You've just transferred to a school in Bangkok so you need to wake up early."** She said.

I have no choice but to follow her instructions. Well, I must obey her because she's my older sister and I respect her that much. I entered my room and changed clothes. I closed my eyes and rested. After a couple of hours, I heard my sister knocking on my door saying that dinner is ready. I then prepared myself for dinner. I saw may favorite soup and ate a lot. After dinner, I did the dishes so that she could prepare herself for her work. After a couple of minutes, she gave me a hug and left the house. After she left, I locked all the doors and went to my bed. I opened my laptop and browsed on my Facebook. I do what I usually do; I visited the profiles of my crushes from the school which I transferred. First, I visited the profile of the cute saxophonist – Phu. Then I visited the profile of the cute flute player – Thee. I have a crush on both of them because they are not only cute but they are talented as well. I am lucky because I was placed in their class and it will start tomorrow. After stalking them, I rested.

I woke up early to prepare myself for school. After I took a shower, my sister called me for breakfast. I rushed down the dining area and ate breakfast with her. After eating, she washed the dishes as I leave the house. I am very much excited about my new school and of course, I am so excited to meet my two crushes, Thee and Phu. As I entered our classroom, I saw Thee and Phu sitting in their proper places. Them our homeroom teacher introduced me to them and asked me to occupy the empty seat beside Thee. My heart raced as I move towards Thee.

 **"** **Hi, I'm Thee, and you are?"** Thee said as he introduced himself and asked me my name.

 **"** **I-I'm Thang. I'm pleased to meet you."** I replied and bowed.

 **"** **Okay class, our lesson for today is…"** That's the only thing that I've heard from our teacher that time because I kept on looking at Thee.

 **"** **Is there something on my face?"** Thee asked.

 **"** **No-nothing."** I replied. I felt all the heat in my face.

 **"** **Are you okay? You suddenly turned red."** He worriedly asked me.

 **"** **I'm fine."** I replied and gave him a shy smile.

Few hours passed and there goes our lunch break. Everyone gets out of the room together with their friends as I am left with no one to eat with because I am the only new kid in the room.

 **"** **Do want to join us?"** A familiar voice asked.

 **"** **Yeah, so that you wouldn't be lonely."** Another boy added.

 **"** **O-okay."** I replied. How could I decline from the invitation of Phu and Thee.

We were walking towards the canteen and I was like walking in heaven because two of my crushes offered me company. After I got the food from the canteen, we sat on a bench near the basketball court.

 **"** **By the way, my name is Phu."** As he introduced himself to me.

 **"** **I'm Thang."** I bowed as I introduced myself to him.

There are so many things that the three of us talked about. They talked about the marching band, of course I knew about that but I played dumb for the sake of their stories. We had fun during the break and they even invited me to play basketball with them after class.

Phu then started to go out with Toei and they became lovers. Because of that, I had more time with Thee. Thee then opened himself to me.

 **"** **Phu and I once dated."** He started telling me the story while we were drinking.

 **"** **I know."** I gave a short reply.

 **"** **How do you know?"** Thee asked.

 **"** **To tell you honestly, the two of you are the main reason why I transferred."** I said to him.

 **"** **What are you talking about?"** Thee asked.

 **"** **I have a huge crush on both of you. And now it is a dream come true, to become your friend."** I replied.

 **"** **So you liked the both of us? But how did you know about our relationship?"** He asked.

 **"** **I just felt that something is wrong when I started being with you guys. You are trying not to show any affection to him while he kept on showing his affection to you."** I explained.

 **"** **But now that he's with Toei…"** He said.

 **"** **I'm just right here. I'm ready to listen to your story."** I said and gave him an assuring smile.

He told me about what happened to them and I just listened and comforted him. Days passed and we continued to be friends. I started feeling something weird but I just shrug it over. Few weeks have passed and I jammed with P'Tar hoping that I could be one of the vocalists of See Scape. After we finished jamming, I stayed for a while and helped P'Tar, P'Phai, and P'Pop to clean the band area. After cleaning the area P'Tar and the others left. I decided to go to the marching band dorm because I saw Phu's post. Then I noticed Toei standing frozen at the door of the room then after a few minutes, she ran down. I then checked the room to see what Toei saw and to my surprise I saw Phu and Thee's clothes scattered all over the place and found the two of them cuddling on one of the beds. My heart broke that time because I thought that me and Thee had a chance to be together.

A couple of days later I went to the bar were P'Bomb was working and saw Phu there flirting with my sister and telling the story about Toei and him.

 **"** **What are you doing here?"** I asked Phu.

 **"** **Do you know this guy?"** P'Bomb asked.

 **"** **He's my classmate."** I replied.

 **"** **Why are you here at this time of the night?"** Phu asked me.

 **"** **And what are you doing here at this time of the night?"** I raised my voice returning him his question.

 **"** **I asked first so answer me."** He demanded.

 **"** **I have all the rights to be here because P'Bomb is my older sister."** I replied.

 **"** **Now, do really want to know why Toei broke up with you?"** I added.

 **"** **You know the reason why she broke up with me?"** Phu asked and pulled me away from my sister.

 **"** **Why did you pull me out? Do you like her?"** I asked.

 **"** **Yes. I like her."** He replied.

 **"** **You like her? What about Thee?"** I asked. **"Toei and I saw the thing that you both did in the marching band room."** I continued. **"That's the reason why she broke up with you."** I added. **"Now, if you'll continue flirting with my sister at the same time doing that stuff with Thee, I'm not allowing you to do so."** I stated.

He was frozen like hell then he left the bar quietly. A couple of days later, I visited my sister in her condo because she does not want to go home because of what I have done. As I was to knock at the door, Phu opened it because he is late for school. I did not enter the unit and left without saying anything to my sister. I then talked to Thee regarding the issue and he listened to every word that I said.

The day passed and I went home. Later that afternoon, I heard someone knocking on our door. I opened it and saw Phu standing outside.

 **"** **What are you doing here?"** I asked.

 **"** **I am here to visit P'Bomb."** He replied.

 **"** **Since that night, she stayed there in her condo. So she is not staying here for a while."** I said.

 **"** **She texted me to wait here."** Phu said.

 **"** **Just wait for her here."** I said and allowed him to enter our home.

 **"** **Can we talk while I am waiting for your sister?"** He asked me then pulled me to my room.

We talked about how Thee and him became lovers and how they drifted apart. He also told me the story about Toei and him. Then finally he told me the story of how he met my sister. After telling those stories, I did not notice that both of us are lying in my bed. Moments later, my eyes just closed themselves and I slept. After a couple of hours, I felt someone kissing my lips then down to my neck. When that someone tried to go further, I reacted.

 **"** **What are you doing Phu?"** I asked him.

 **"** **Do you like me?"** He asked and continued pressing his lips to my neck.

 **"** **Yes, I like you. But stop doing this!"** I started raising my voice.

 **"** **But why should I stop if you like me?"** He asked.

 **"** **Because you're hanging out with my sister and she likes you. I don't want to cause her any pain so could you please stop whatever you're doing."** I said and pushed him away. **"You told me that Toei told you once that there are something that you can never change."** I added. **"Now I know what she was referring to."** I continued. **"She was referring to your sexual preference. You couldn't resist a guy."** I added.

After that conversation, I went down to prepare dinner and I saw P'Bomb crying. I knew that she saw and heard everything but when Phu went down she acted as if nothing had happened. After dinner, I rushed to Thee's dorm, he opened the door and I just hugged him tightly.

 **"** **What happened? Why are you crying?"** He asked.

I can't say anything and continued crying. He kissed my forehead and all the tears went dry.

 **"** **So can you tell me what happened?"** He asked me again.

I told him everything and he just hugged me tightly.

 **"** **Thanks for being there for me, Thee."** I said.

 **"** **You never left me when I needed you the most. So now that you need me, I would never leave your side."** He said and he gently pressed his lips to mine.

He then took his clothes off then he took mine off too. He pushed me to his bed and he started pressing his lips all over my body. I was happy that night because I am certain that the person I love loves me back. I wished for this night would not be over because I am very happy, and I am certain that he is happy too. I woke up early in the morning finding both of us cuddling each other.

 **"** **Good morning love."** I said while I gently pressed my lips to his.

 **"** **Good morning."** He returned the kiss.

 **"** **Let me stand will you.."** He said while he was struggling to get off my embrace.

 **"** **Nah. I want to hug you a little bit more."** I said then we heard a knock on his door.

 **"** **Coming."** He said and get wore his clothes.

 **"** **Oh. You have company."** Non said to him.

I saw my clothes near me and wore it. Then I came near them.

 **"** **Join us for breakfast Non."** I said while hugging Thee from his back. **"Wait for me here. I'll just cook our breakfast, love."** I added and kissed him on his neck then I went to the kitchen.

After eating, I decided to go home and prepare something for Thee. Before I left his dorm I talked to him.

 **"** **Thee, check your Facebook."** I said.

He stared at his phone that got Non's attention.

 **"** **What's that? May I see?"** Non said as he look at Thee's phone. **"P'Thang is asking if you want to be his boyfriend…"** Non started teasing Thee.

 **"** **You could turn me down if you want. But even so, I won't stop until you become mine."** I said to him.

My phone then got a notification from my facebook then when I saw it, my happiness couldn't be contained.

 **"** **I'll see you at Siam later at 2pm. We will watch a movie. Bye love. I love you."** I said and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

I went home and prepared myself for our first date. I wore my best clothes and wore m finest perfume. After preparing, I told P'Bomb that I'm off to Siam.

 **"** **Since when do you go to Siam in that attire?"** She asked.

 **"** **Since now.."** I answered sarcastically.

 **"** **Do you have a date? Do you have a boyfriend?"** She asked me continuously.

 **"** **I'll bring him here later. We'll eat dinner together okay."** I said to her and left the house.

I arrived earlier than expected so I roamed around the square searching for a good spot to have lunch. After finding a good spot, I checked the schedule of the movie that Thee wants to watch. Then after a while, I returned to our usual meeting place at the square. A few minutes later, someone hugged me from the back.

 **"** **Did I make you wait for a long time?"** The boy asked.

 **"** **Nah. I just came for about a couple of minutes ago."** I replied and planted a kiss on his forehead.

 **"** **So where are we going?"** Thee asked me.

 **"** **Let's eat our lunch first. The movie will start at 4pm. I bought tickets already."** I replied.

 **"** **Really? Ok then let's eat first."** He said.

We walked towards the restaurant and found a romantic spot. After that, we ordered our meal and started eating. We finished eating and started to walk around the square. We bumped with P'Tar and Kanompang.

THEE POV:

 **"** **What are you guys doing here?"** Tar asked gave us a meaningful grin.

 **"** **Uhmmm. We're gonna watch a movie."** I replied.

 **"** **By the way, congratulations for the both of you."** Tar said.

 **"** **Congartulations for what?"** Thang asked.

 **"** **For you being a couple."** Tar replied.

 **"** **How did you know?"** I asked.

 **"** **We put it on facebook remember."** Thang reminded me.

 **"** **So wanna join us in watching the movie?"** Thang asked them.

 **"** **A double movie date sounds great. Can we go with them P'Tar?"** Kanompang said.

 **"** **Okay. If my princess would be happy then let's have a double date."** Tar replied.

Thang and I held hands and so thus Tar and Kanompang. We went to the movie house and watched a romantic comedy movie. After that, we bid our farewell to Tar and Kanompang and went to Thang's house for dinner.

THANG POV:

 **"** **We're home."** I said when we entered the house.

 **"** **Welcome home Thang. Who is he?"** P'Bomb asked me. **"Is he your boyfriend?"** She added in a teasing voice.

 **"** **P'Bomb this is Thee, my boyfried. Thee this is my older sister, P'Bomb."** I said while introducing them to each other.

 **"** **He's my ex."** A voice from behind us said.

 **"** **What are you doing here Phu?"** Thee asked.

 **"** **He's hanging out with my sister."** I replied.

 **"** **Dinner will be served at 6pm."** P'Bomb said.

 **"** **Okay, we'll be in my room till dinner."** I said and pulled Thee upstairs.

We rested and after a couple of hours, we heard P'Bomb calling us for dinner. We went down and ate together. At first there was this awkward silence but I managed to break it.

 **"** **The movie was great, right my love?"** I asked Thee.

 **"** **Yes, that movie was awesome. Actually I love watching Romantic-comedy movies."** Thee replied.

 **"** **Next time let's watch a horror movie together okay?"** I said to Thee.

 **"** **Thee hates horror movies."** Phu said.

 **"** **It is okay. As long as I'm with Thang, I feel at ease."** Thee said.

After dinner Thee and I went to my room and did our assignments. After that I decided to ask him if he could stay over. He agreed and we went to have a shower together. I lent him some of my clothes and after changing, we went to bed. The next morning, I woke up early to prepare our breakfast. After preparing the breakfast, I called Thee and we ate together. We dropped by his dorm to get his things for school then we went to school. After school he walked me home and ate dinner with us then went home.

 **"** **I wanna tell you something."** P'Bomb said.

 **"** **What's that?"** I asked.

 **"** **I am leaving."** She said.

 **"** **Okay, take care. Be here early tomorrow morning."** I replied.

 **"** **No. I mean I'm leaving. I'm going to Germany."** She said.

 **"** **So he finally kept in touch with you again."** I said sarcastically.

 **"** **I bought a ticket to Germany and it's dated for tomorrow."** She said.

 **"** **What about Phu? Are you leaving him because of that Ex of yours?"** I raised my voice.

 **"** **Phu is a good boy. I'm sure he'll understand."** She replied.

 **"** **What about me? Did you think about my illness?"** I said while holding back my tears.

 **"** **Don't use that card on me."** She said while tears flows down her cheek.

 **"** **The last time I was checked by the doctor, he said that I am not gonna stay that long. So are gonna sacrifice the short time that you could spend with your dying brother?"** I said while tears rolled down my eyes.

 **"** **Ah!"** I shouted and held my chest. I rushed to my room and locked the door. I kept on being quiet even though it is very painful because P'Bomb is at my door knocking and asking me if I'm okay.

P'BOMB POV:

He rushed to his room while holding his chest and locked himself inside his room. I am sure that he is being attacked by his sickness. He always did that when he is attacked by the pain in his chest. I knocked and knocked at his door but he kept silent. I rushed to my room and got the spare key of his room and I saw him sleeping. I pressed a kiss on his cheek and he did not respond. I tapped his shoulder but he did not respond either. He is unconscious. I rushed him to the nearest hospital and admitted him there. I called Phu and he rushed to the hospital as well.

 **"** **P'Bomb."** Thang called me.

 **"** **What is it my baby boy?"** I asked.

 **"** **Are you still leaving?"** He asked.

 **"** **After you recover."** I replied.

 **"** **If you leave, forget about me. Forget that you have a brother."** He said.

 **"** **Don't talk to her like that."** Phu said.

 **"** **If she comes back I'm certain that we won't see each other again. So if she leaves, she must forget me to ease her pain."** I said.

After a week, he was discharged from the hospital and he went out with Thee. They went to Siam and watched a horror movie. After that, Thee walked Thang home and ate dinner with us. I asked Thee if he could stay for the night and he agreed with it. The following morning they accompanied m at the airport.

THEE POV:

 **"** **Thee, promise me that you would never leave Thang."** P'Bomb said to me.

 **"** **I will take care of him P'Bomb. I would not leave his side. Besides, we have a promise to each other."** I replied.

 **"** **Till death do us part."** Thang said in a weak voice.

P'Bomb smiled at us and waved her last goodbye. After she entered the airport, an unexpected incident happened. Thang collapsed and Phu started to panic. I then called an ambulance so that we could bring Thang to the nearest hospital. We rushed him to the emergency room and then waited for the doctor to come out. I called Tar and Mhog because they are the closest friends Thang have besides me and Phu. Phu tried to reach P'Bomb but even her facebook cannot be reached. After a few hours of waiting, the doctor came out of the room.

 **"** **Who is the family member of the patient?"** The doctor asked us.

 **"** **I'm his boyfriend."** I replied.

 **"** **I need to talk to his immediate family."** The doctor said.

 **"** **Her sister just left to Germany before he collapsed. We could not reach her."** Phu said.

 **"** **Their mother died long ago and after that their father is nowhere to be found."** Tar added.

 **"** **I am the immediate relative."** Thee said.

 **"** **Well, your boyfriend has a congenital heart disease that could take him any time now. But now, he is in a stable condition. You can talk to him when he is awake."** The doctor said.

 **"** **Is he going to be fine? Is there a cure to his sickness?"** Tar asked.

 **"** **An open heart surgery."** Phu answered.

 **"** **He is right. Namthang could only survive and live his life if he will undergo an open heart surgery. But in his current state, his body could not handle that kind of operation."** The doctor said.

 **"** **How did you know about the open heart surgery, Phu?"** I asked.

 **"** **P'Bomb told me about this. The both of them asked me to keep this as a secret."** Phu replied.

Two hours later, Thang regained his consciousness so we entered the room to talk to him.

 **"** **I want to see everyone."** He requested.

 **"** **Ok. We'll contact the others."** Tar said.

Phu and Tar went out of the room and started contacting our friends.

 **"** **Why did you hide this to me?"** I asked him teary-eyed.

 **"** **Don't cry. I just want you to be the same. I just want you to treat me as a normal person not as a person whose one foot is on his grave." Thang replied.**

 **"** **Don't talk nonsense. You'll survive. You'll undergo an open heart surgery when your body can handle that operation right?"** I said.

 **"** **I won't. I am happy for what I have achieved and I am happy that I've got a lot of time giving and showing you how much I love you."** He replied and planted a kiss on m lips.

After a few hours, our friends one by one arrived. Mhog and Kwan, Sprite and Phai, Dao and Koi, Pop and Pang, and Toei. Each of them were so worried about Thang.

 **"** **Please don't show me that kind of faces. I want you guys to treat me like I'm a normal person, that I'm a healthy person. Is that okay?"** I asked them.

Everyone agreed and spoke with him. He was confined for three weeks now and his heart would stop beating so the doctors would revive him. This routine breaks my heart even more that knowing that the man I love is dying.

 **"** **He is fighting. He is fighting for you. He wants to live for you."** Phu said.

 **"** **What do you mean?"** I asked.

 **"** **P'Bomb said that after his dad disappeared, his heart rate fell down but when he saw us playing in the marching band, his heart beat became normal again."** He said. **"When he entered Nandao, P'Bomb thought that he will fully recover knowing that we are in his side now."** He continued. **"When the both of you became a couple, his heart beat became normal as ever. We thought that that if you continued being a couple he would survive his ailment, but P'Bomb was wrong."** He added. **"The doctor once said that if he falls in love, he is in much danger rather than not having a lover."** He stated.

 **"** **When did you know about this falling in love thing?"** I asked.

 **"** **When P'Bomb and Thang fought about something. P'Bomb called me and she said that Thang's heart stopped beating so we rushed him to the hospital and told what happened. That's when the doctor said that falling in love would be more risky."** He explained.

Upon hearing that explanation, my world began to crumble. It feels like the sky just fell on my head and I am now crushed to death. My heart breaks apart knowing that this love caused all his pain and suffering.

 **"** **Hey, don't feel bad. You don't have to blame yourself. What would Thang feel if you keep blaming yourself for what has happened?"** Phu said.

 **"** **Thanks."** I wiped my tears and hugged him.

After that conversation, Thang asked me to gather everyone again. He said that he wants to see everyone before it was too late. After class the others went directly to the hospital.

 **"** **Hi guys? How was school?"** Thang energetically asked his friends.

 **"** **Stop pretending that you're okay, cause everybody knows that you're not."** Win said irritably.

 **"** **What's the matter with you Win? Thang is trying his best not to show us his pain and you are treating him like this?!"** After that sentence, a heavy punch landed to the face of from Tar.

 **"** **What's wrong with you guys? Fighting infront of Thang? Seriously?"** Sprite said.

Win stood up and faced the door ready to leave anytime but to my surprise, Thang rose from his bed and hugged Win.

 **"** **Thanks for being there for me. Even though I know that it is hard for you to see me like this, you came to visit me. Don't worry this would be the last time that I would ask for your presence here."** Thang said.

 **"** **What are you talking about?"** Win asked him with teary eyes.

 **"** **Toei. Take care of my brother for me okay?"** Thang said while patting Toei's shoulder.

 **"** **Kwan, this is the time he would need you the most. He needs a shoulder to cry on. Be there for him. Take care of my best friend."** He told Kwan and hugged her.

 **"** **Take care of Sprite. You know that I treated her as my little sis. So don't you dare hurt her okay?"** He said to Phai.

 **"** **Prite, stay beautiful as always. I will always be by your side."** He said and hugged Sprite.

 **"** **Phu, Take good care of P'Bomb for me okay? Don't ever leave her side nor hurt her."** He said as he approaches Phu and gave him a hug.

 **"** **Tar, I know that we've just met and we treated each other as brothers, please be by Thee's side. Don't let him feel lonely or alone kay?"** He said to Tar and planted a kiss on his forehead.

 **"** **Mhog, just be true to yourself and never hold back for someone you love."** He said and kissed Mhog on his lips.

 **"** **Lastly, Thee. You know that I'll always be there, in your heart whatever happens. Just promise me two things, take care of yourself and take care of my brother. But don't fall for him okay?"** He said as he planted a kiss on my lips.

 **"** **Why are you doing this?"** Win asked.

 **"** **I'm tired. I want to rest."** Thang replied. **"Can I make one last request, Thee?"** Thang continued.

 **"** **What is it my love?"** I asked.

 **"** **Can Mhog be my nurse tonight? You need to rest your body. I don't want you to get sick."** He said.

 **"** **Can you, Mhog?"** I asked Mhog.

 **"** **I'll just get some clothes and be back."** Mhog replied.

Everyone left aside from me. I looked over him while he is sleeping.

 **"** **Don't stare at me like that."** Thang said.

 **"** **You're awake. I have a question but don't get upset about it."** I said and he nodded so I continued. **"Why did you kiss Mhog on his lips and why'd you requested him to watch over you for tonight?"** I asked.

He explained his plans and I agreed. I could not argue because it's bad for his condition. Mhog arrived and I left the hospital.

MHOG POV:

 **"** **Why'd you asked me to watch over you tonight?"** I asked him.

 **"** **Nothing, I just missed my best friend."** Thang replied.

 **"** **Why'd you kissed me on my lips a while ago?"** I asked again.

 **"** **You didn't like it? Then return it to me then."** He said and gave me a teasing smile.

 **"** **Will you sleep beside me tonight?"** He asked.

 **"** **Sure. Why would I not. Besides I'm your best friend."** I replied.

After the attending nurse left the room, I laid down beside him. I felt his arm around me and when I looked at him, he kissed me again on my lips. I felt very happy that time so I just rode his trip until I got undressed and saw him undressed also. I slept with him that night. That was the happiest night of life. The next day, I woke up early and felt him hugging me so I closed my eyes once more.

 **"** **Mhog, wake up. The nurse would go here any minute now. You should dress up now."** Thee said while patting me gently.

 **"** **I'm—"** he did not let me finish instead he threw my clothes to me and asked me to dress up fast. He then got the clothes of Thang and I helped him to dress Thang.

After a couple of minutes, the nurse entered and checked Thang's heart rate, blood pressure, and everything that is needed to be checked. Thang woke up after the nurse went out of his room.

 **"** **Mhog can you stay with me during the rest of this day?"** Thang asked me.

 **"** **If it's okay with Thee, then it's fine with me."** I replied.

 **"** **Yup, I'm fine with that. I need to catch up with my lessons too."** Thee said and gave Thang a smile.

After that conversation, Thee left the room and I sat beside Thang's bed.

 **"** **Why did you that?"** I asked him.

 **"** **What did I do?"** He returned the question to me.

 **"** **Something happened to us and Thee discovered it."** I said to him anxiously.

 **"** **Why are you so worried? He knows everything."** Thang said to me.

After that, Thang closed his eyes so I hugged him tightly. I noticed that his heart stopped beating so I immediately called the doctor and they pumped Thang's heart to revive him. I called Thee, Phu, and Tar. Everyone rushed to the hospital and waited for the doctor to go out.

 **"** **You can say averything that you want to say to him. The last thing that would fade is his sense of hearing."** The doctor said to us. We rushed inside and Tar hugged him tightly and whispered something.

THANG POV:

 **"** **Thang, don't leave me here. I need you as my brother. Please don't go yet."** Tar said. I know I was unconscious but I could hear them out.

 **"** **Thang, last night enlightened me. Last night gave me an idea of who I really am. I would not allow myself to be locked in the closet for the rest of my life. Thang, I love you more than anyone else. Just stay with us for a little while."** Mhog whispered to me.

 **"** **I allowed you once but that would be the last. I know you're just unconscious and I know you heard every sentiment that each one of us feels. Please wake up. I don't want to loose you."** Thee whispered.

MHOG POV:

 **"** **Hey guys, he's moving. Thang is still alive."** I said.

 **"** **I think Mhog is right. His eyes are opening."** Win added.

He then opened his eyes and spoke to us.

 **"** **Tar, don't cry. I won't leave you without prior notice."** He said and laughed softly.

 **"** **Can Mhog be my nurse again for tonight?"** He asked.

 **"** **What about Thee?"** I said.

 **"** **I want both of you here tonight is that okay?"** He requested.

Thee and I just nodded and agreed to his request. After a while, everyone left aside from me and Thee.

 **"** **If anything happens to me tonight don't tell Tar. I want him to focus first on his exam tomorrow okay?"** He requested.

 **"** **Okay."** Thee replied.

After that conversation, Thang pulled Thee to his bed and cuddled him. He slept on Thee's chest while they are cudling each other. The following morning, I woke up hearing Thee's shouting.

 **"** **Doctor! Help! Somebody!"** Thee said as he run towards the nurse's station.

A couple of minutes later, a bunch of doctors and nurses entered the room so I'm obliged to go out of his room. Thee then contacted everyone but Tar. He advised everyone to tell Tar that he could go directly to the house of Thang after his exam. Thee asked Phu to contact P'Bomb and Phu said that P'Bomb was back here in Thailand a couple of hours ago. The doctor said to us that he did not make cried hard as P'Bomb arrived the hospital.

 **"** **Thee, can you accompany me at our old house?"** P'Bomb asked Thee.

 **"** **We must go to the house. I asked Tar to go there after his exams."** Thee replied.

 **"** **You mean, Tar does not now the news yet?"** P'Bomb asked.

 **"** **That was the request of Thang."** Mhog explained.

 **"** **I'll stay here and process everything that would be needed for him to be released."** Mhog added.

 **"** **I'll go with you."** Sprite said.

After that everyone went to the old house where Thang used to live.

TAR POV:

That exam was tougher as I thought. But luckily all the topics there were on my notes. Thanks to Thang. Why are they asking me to go to Thang's place after class? Maybe Thang is discharged. I must go home first and dress up nicely. I bet they are all preparing for the welcome home party for Thang. As I reached home, I just took a shower and wore the shirt that Thang gave to me then rode my bike and proceeded to Thang's home. As I entered the house, I saw everyone in gloomy aura and sad faces. I wonder what was happening. I heard some crying from the room of Thang and I went up. I overheard Thee and P'Bomb talking.

 **"** **My only family left me."** P'Bomb said while sobbing. **"Just when he found his brother. Why does this happen to them?"** She continued.

 **"** **What do you mean, by that?"** Thee asked.

 **"** **His mom and dad adopted me before he was born. When he was five, mother died due to a heart failure, then a few months later, dad introduced to us to his new girl. His new girlfriend was nice to us and she has a child back then."** She explained. **"That child was dad's. He was a year younger from Thang. Thang was very much happy knowing that he has a younger brother to look after. But after two years, dad left us together with his new family and never came back. I stopped studying to work for my brother and I. We survived and owned a bar."** She continued. **"One day, he saw dad at the bar and followed him. He saw the new life that dad had so he did not bother him anymore. Thang them knew that his little brother went to Nandao so Thang kept on persuading me to transfer him there."** She added. **"At first I was hesitant but he assured me that he won't make a scene and that made my decision to transfer him there. When he saw Tar together with our dad, he can't contain his jealousy because Tar grew up with a complete family but we don't. But then he realized that Tar is still his brother and he wants to take care of him even if he knows that he'll die eventually."** She said.

 **"** **Is it true? Is everything I've heard true?"** I can't contain my emotions that time.

 **"** **I want to talk to dad and let him explain to you everything."** P'Bomb said.

We left Thang's house and went to my home. Dad opened the door and was shocked to see P'Bomb with me.

 **"** **I'm not here to bother you. I am just here to inform you that Namthang passed away this morning."** P'Bomb said.

 **"** **What? Thang is dead?!"** I can't believe what this girl is saying.

 **"** **Are you serious or you just wanted to get some money from me?"** Dad said.

 **"** **I'm here to inform you. It's up to you if you'll believe me or not. I'm leaving."** P'Bomb said.

 **"** **I saw him last night, he was so weak that he couldn't even smile. I know he was in pain but he don't want to show it to us."** I said. **"So is he really dead? Is my brother really dead?"** I asked as tears welled down my cheeks.

 **"** **Yes. He just passed away this morning."** P'Bomb said and left the house.

After that conversation, I received a message from Mhog saying that the wake is ready and I could now see my brother. Me and my dad went to the wake and I heard dad crying for the first time. Thee hugged me when he saw me crying.

 **"** **Just like I promised to your brother, I'm to take care of you."** Thee said.

 **"** **Thanks Thee."** I said and cried on his shoulders.

We paid respect to his remains and buried it. Everyone was so sad about what had happened to Thang. A week later, P'Bomb summoned us at her condo. She said that someone needs to talk to us. When the whole gang arrived, we saw an attorney sitting beside P'Bomb.

 **"** **Is P'Thee and P'Tar here?"** The attorney asked.

Thee and I raised our hands to tell the attorney that we are present.

 **"** **First, the ancestral house where P'Thang once lived is to be inherited by his one and only love. P'Thee. Second, thecondo given to him by his sister is to be inherited by his younger brother P'Tar."** The attorney said as he turned over the titles to us.

 **"** **P'Sprite he's giving you his makeup set. He used it for his theatre performances back in his old school."** The attorney said and turned over the makeup set.

 **"** **This set is expensive. So expensive."** Sprite said.

 **"** **But why did you call us all if only Thee, Sprite, and Tar are needed here?"** Win asked.

 **"** **Because of these."** The attorney showed us tickets for a certain exhibit.

 **"** **What exhibit is that?"** Mhog asked.

 **"** **A photo exhibit where he won the first place. It's an exhibit inside an exhibit. Each of the photographers needed to create several exhibits on their own. Different categories per exhibit., and P'Thang's exhibit won the first price and all of you are his guests of honor."** The attorney said and handed us the tickets.

The week after is the exhibit week. We went to the said exhibit and the first arc of Thang's exhibit is "The One's I Treasure the Most". As we entered the arc, we saw many divisions and each division has a title, like for instance, the pictures of Win and Thang always fighting and argueing is on the arc labeled "Frenemies". The arc in which Thang and I are together was entitled "My Lost Brother". I cried when I read the caption from the centerpiece of this arc. The picture was when he was carrying me on his back when I've got sprained. The caption goes like this: "I am lucky to find you and be the older brother I always wanted to be. Even though it's for just a short span of time, I am thankful to have this cute little brother of mine."

As we roamed his exhibit, we couldn't keep our tears back because all of these pictures are his memories of us and he was so thankful for meeting us. He cherished every moment with each one of us. We can't keep on thinking what if he's still alive, what is he doing now? Where would he study? What masters would he get? So many what ifs.

As his exhibit came to an end we saw his picture in the hospital with a caption: "It is brave to think about WHAT IFS but I think it is braver to embrace WHAT IS." That was the last caption he wrote together with his picture. Finally the announcement of the winning exhibit. Thee and I came up to the stage and claimed the award. We announced that the exhibit winner just died a week ago, Everybody applauded his work and gave sympathy to us.

DAISUKE POV:

I know I died in that story but when I woke up, I see myself lying on my bed and my two kids where just looking at me. I then felt that tears fell down my cheeks as I told them what happened to the world I once belonged.


End file.
